Sakura Addiction
by Marchenhaft
Summary: Gadis itu-lembut, tidak terperkirakan...namun rapuh. Seperti bunga yang dibencinya, tapi, apa selamanya dia akan membenci gadis yang bernama sama dengan bunga itu? HibarixOC!
1. Prologue

Yaaay~ ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom KHR! Aku baru nontin KHR beberapa bulan lalu, terus kepikiran buat cerita ini. Emang gaje terus aneh, tapi tetep di enjoy yah! Judul ceritanya emang aku ambil dari lagu "Sakura addiction", tapi ini bukan song fic.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn selalu milik Akira Amano-sensei, kalo saya yang punya, ceritanya bakal hancur ditengah dan kemunculan Hibari bakal aku banyakin :p

Hak milik saya hanya Aihara Sakura dan ceritanya, itu aja, gak lebih, gak kurang.

Read, Enjoy, and Review!

**Sakura Addiction**

_Hanya ada satu hal yang tak bisa kau hindari: pertemuan._

_Chapter One: Prologue_

Sinar matahari pagi hari di Namimori membuat gadis yang masih tertidur lelap dalam tempat tidurnya perlahan terbangun. Seakan-akan masih ingin melanjutkan mimpinya, gadis itu kembali menarik selimutnya dan menutupi tubuhnya, tidak mempedulikan sinar matahari yang menyinari tubuhnya.

"Ah!" sahut gadis itu tiba-tiba, terbangun dari tidurnya, dan melirik jam wekernya yang berwarna kuning dengan mata membelak. "Ya ampun! Sudah jam segini? Aku bisa telat!" teriaknya panik dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

Suara grabak-grubuk yang dibuat oleh gadis itu membuat kakaknya yang masih tertidur terbangun, menghela nafas karena memang ini kebiasaan baru adiknya sejak dia pindah Namimori. "Kalau dia ribut bukan karena alasan _itu, _aku sudah memukulnya dari tadi," gumam sang Kakak—Aihara Kazuki—beranjak keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur _flat _mereka, membakar sebuah roti dan menunggunya sambil meminum susu langsung dari kardusnya.

"Sakura! Kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat, kau tidak akan bisa pulang dengan selamat, loh!" sahut Kazuki usil, membuat adiknya lebih panik dan terburu-buru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kakak! Candaan kakak tidak mutu!" omel gadis itu—Aihara Sakura—panik dan seakan-akan ingin menelan kakaknya bulat-bulat. Dia memasang segera menjepit rambutnya dengan jepitan kotak-kotak dengan kombinasi warna merah dan hitam. "Aku pergi!" pamitnya dan membuka pintu _flat._

"Sakura, kau belum sarapan!" sahut Kazuki mengingatkan dan melempar sebungkus roti melon kepada adiknya itu. "Ambil saja itu! Lari yang cepat, daripada kau digigit sampai mati oleh_nya_!"

Sakura dengan mudah menangkap bungkusan roti itu dan menaruhnya ke dalam tasnya. Dia tersenyum pada Kazuki lalu beranjak keluar _flat _mereka sambil berlari. Sesekali, dia melirik jam tangannya, memastikan agar ia tidak telat sampai ke sekolah.

Atau dia akan…yah, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

_**-Sakura Addiction-**_

Sakura terus berlari dan berlari, berharap dia takkan telat sampai di sekolah. _Jam 07.45—_gumam Sakura saat dia melirik jam tangannya. Dia tersenyum, kalau begini, dia bisa datang tepat waktu tanpa bertemu dengan _oh-orang-yang-sangat-dia-benci._

Dia berbelok, dan melihat sekolahnya sudah berada tepat di depan matanya. Menambahkan kecepatan di kakinya, Sakura pun sampai di sekolah jam 07.48. Ini pertama kalinya dia datang tidak terlambat sejak dia pindah ke sekolah ini seminggu yang lalu.

"Safe!" sahutnya riang. Dia mengangkat tangannya bangga, dan tersenyum senang. Namun, senyumannya itu berubah menjadi cemberut saat ia melihat sosok yang sangat tidak ingin dilihatnya.

"Kau telat lagi?" sahut sosok itu, seorang siswa laki-laki berambut hitam dengan _armband _merah bertuliskan _'Komite Disiplin' _dengan huruf kanji yang rapih. "Untuk ke_sekian _kalinya kau telat. Kau ingin kuhukum sekarang juga?"

"Aku tidak telat!" protes Sakura dengan suara kesal. "Aku datang jam 07.48, Hibari-senpai!"

"Senpai? Kau memanggilku 'senpai'? Kau tahu sopan-santun juga?" ejek sang orang yang sangat Sakura benci—Hibari Kyouya—dengan wajah meremehkan. Dari wajah Sakura terlihat dia sangat, teramat sangat, ingin membalas ucapan menyebalkan Hibari, namun Hibari sudah mengeluarkan tonfanya dan bersiap-siap menyerangnya.

"Tu—Tu—Tunggu dulu, Hibari-senpai!" teriak Sakura panik dan mundur selangkah. "Hanya karena aku _nyaris _telat, senpai ingin menyerangku dengan tonfa-mu itu?"

"Aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati," sahut Hibari mengatakan kata-kata khas-nya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Hibari langsung menyerang Sakura, namun dapat dia hindari dengan sempurna. Tak ingin terkejut karena gadis itu bisa menghindari serangannya, dia terus menyerang Sakura, namun semua serangannya itu dapat dihindari terus dihindari, seakan-akan Sakura bisa membaca semua gerakannya.

"Oh, kau hebat juga," sahut Hibari dan menurunkan tonfa-nya. Sakura nampak terengah-engah, menyibakkan rambut hitam panjangnya, dan menghapus keringatnya. "Itu pujian?" tanyanya kesal. Hibari tidak menjawab, dia hanya terdiam dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di lapangan sekolah.

"Wow, Aihara-san benar-benar satu-satunya murid di sekolah ini yang beran dengan Hibari-san," komentar teman sekelas Sakura—Tsuna—dari jendela kelas mereka.

"Dia juga jenius, bisa lompat kelas. Padahal umurnya dua tahun dibawah kita," timpal Gokudera. "Perlu kuakui, kemampuan matematikanya sangat hebat, aku mengakuinya, Juudaime!"

Tsuna tertawa kecil mendengar komentar sahabatnya itu. Tapi ya—Aihara Sakura adalah gadis jenius. Dan juga berani—buktinya, dia bisa melawan kata-kata Hibari tanpa takut sedikitpun. Memang, saat pertama kali melihat Sakura bertingkah seperti itu, semuanya berpikir Sakura itu antara berani, bodoh, atau dia sudah bosan hidup.

Tapi…bukankah itu tak apa? Toh, Hibari jadi fokus pada tingkah laku Sakura, dan itu membuat murid lain merasa longgar. Yah, meskipun dia masih buas seperti biasanya, tapi tidak sebuas dulu. Oke. Ubah kata-kata tadi. Dia menjadi _sangat amat sedikit _tidak sebuas dulu.

Untuk pertama kalinya Hibari fokus pada seorang murid. Seorang gadis pula. Apakah ini….pertanda _baik?_

_**To Be Continued**_

Iyap, itu chapter satu. Masih gaje yah? Maaf, aku akan buat chapter selanjutnya lebih baik lagi! Kalau ada mistype, atau kurang bagus, aku minta maaf, udah lumayan lama enggak nulis fanfic nih.

Ayo, klik tombol review yang imut-imut di bawah ini! Aku butuh review yang bisa mendorongku buat cerita yang lebih bagus lagi~

Thank you


	2. Rooftop Revelations

Katekyo Hitman Reborn selalu milik Akira Amano-sensei, kalo saya yang punya, ceritanya bakal hancur ditengah dan kemunculan Hibari bakal aku banyakin :p

Hak milik saya hanya Aihara Sakura dan ceritanya, itu aja, gak lebih, gak kurang.

Read, Enjoy, and Review!

Tulisan _miring _berarti kisah masa lalu.

**Chapter ini jadi Sakura's POV.**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura Addiction**

_Dengan hanya satu kalimat itu, dunianya seketika berubah_

_Chapter Two: Rooftop Revelations_

_

* * *

_

Aku memasuki kelasnya dengan kesal, hanya karena _nyaris _telat dia sampai diserang oleh Hibari-senpai? Yang benar saja! Menjadi kejam dan haus darahpun ada batasnya, Hibari-senpai bodoh!

"Sakura-chan, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya salah satu teman sekelasku yang cukup dekat denganku, Sasagawa Kyoko-chan. "Lagi-lagi kamu ditahan oleh Hibari-san."

"Secara fisik aku memang tidak apa-apa," jawabku dan berjalan ke arah tempat dudukku dan menaruh tasku. "Tapi, rasanya aku ingin memukul kepalanya, sekali saja tidak apa! Aku ingin membuat wajah dinginnya berubah! Serius!"

Kyoko tertawa kecil mendengar jawabanku, dan aku ikut tersenyum bersamanya. Kelas ini benar-benar mengasyikan, padahal mereka tahu aku lebih muda daripada mereka, tapi mereka tetap melihatku sebagai seorang teman yang sebaya dengan mereka, bukan sebagai seorang anak jenius yang masih berumur 12 tahun.

"Yo, Aihara!" sapa salah satu teman sekelasku yang cukup dekat denganku selain Kyoko-chan, Yamamoto Takeshi-kun bersama kedua temannya yang selalu bersamanya, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun dan Gokudera Hayato-kun. Kalau boleh jujur…mereka agak aneh, selalu bergerombol. Apalagi panggilan Gokudera-kun kepada Sawada-kun, _'Juudaime'_, apa itu?

"Aihara-san, kamu hari ini tertangkap oleh Hibari-san lagi, yah?" sahut Sawada-kun membuka pertanyaan yang sangat ingin kuhindari. "Lagipula, awal kalian bisa seperti itu bagaimana? Sepertinya pas hari pertama, pas kamu datang semuanya masih baik-baik saja."

"Uuuh, soal itu…" sahutku dengan tawa garing, mengingat kembali bagaimana aku dan Hibari-senpai bisa bertemu. "Aku hanya telat pada hari kedua aku disini. Itu saja. Tapi karena aku…ehm, _sedikit _adu mulut dengannya, yah…"

"Adu mulut?" potong Sawada-kun terkejut. "Kamu adu mulut dengan Hibari-san yang _itu_?". Aku mengangguk dan tertawa garing, ya, aku tahu itu reaksi orang-orang saat aku mengatakan aku adu mulut dengan Hibari Kyouya-senpai yang sangat ditakuti itu. Orang-orang menganggapku _luar biasa, _padahal, aku hanya gadis biasa dengan rambut hitam panjang dan mata hijau yang tidak ada suatu hal yang bisa dikatagorikan sebagai 'luar biasa'.

"Kau punya keberanian yang menakutkan," sahut Gokudera-kun dan memasang wajah terkejut. "Jujur saja, aku tidak bisa membayangkan adu mulut dengan _manusia _itu. Mengerikan."

"Yah, benar. Sejak saat itu, dia terus menerorku seakan-akan aku ini mangsanya! Dia terus saja memanggilku _'Herbivora'_! Aku 'kan punya nama yang benar!" protesku kesal.

"Tunggu, nama lengkapmu Aihara Sakura, bukan?" tanya Sawada-kun memastikan, aku mengangguk. "…Uuh, sepertinya lebih baik Hibari-san tidak mengetahui namamu. Itu jauh lebih baik, Aihara-san."

"Kenapa?"

"Hibari-san…ehm, dia…"

"Dia?"

"Uuuh, bagaimana cara mengatakannya, yah?" sahut Sawada-kun ragu-ragu. "Tentang Sakura. Dia—"

_Sreg. _Pintu kelas terbuka, dan disana berdiri…ugh. Hibari-senpai? Untuk apa dia kesini? Jangan-jangan…dia ingin melanjutkan serangan-serangannya yang secara refleks bisa kuhindari? Oh, Tuhan. Aku masih ingin hidup.

"Kau. Herbivora," panggil Hibari-senpai dengan mata tertuju kearahku. Oh sial. "Ikut aku sekarang."

"Eeeh? Hi-Hibari-senpai, tapi pelajaran sudah mau mulai! Aku tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran!" protesku dan menghampiri Hibari-senpai. Sedangkan teman-teman sekelasku sudah mulai menjaga jarak, cari aman, daripada mereka berakhir digigit sampai mati!

"Dengar, aku memanggilmu bukan karena aku mau. Tapi terpaksa. Turuti perintahku atau kau akan kugigit sampai mati," sahut Hibari-senpai dengan suara dingin dan mengancam, membuat termometer rasa kesalku padanya naik. "Dan aku serius. Cepat, ikut aku. Kau tak ingin berakhir—"

"—Berakhir digigit sampai mati? Coba saja sekarang, senpai!" potongku dengan berani. Aku mendengar suara teman-teman sekelas tercengang, namun aku tidak peduli.

Dan, ya. Wajah Hibari-senpai sepertinya sangat, amat kesal.

"Kalau itu yang kau minta," respon Hibari-senpai dan bersiap-siap mengeluarkan tonfa-nya. Aku menelan ludah, bersiap-siap bertanggung jawab atas kata-kata yang barusan kukatakan.

"Baaaaik, sampai disitu saja, Kyouya!" potong seorang pria berambut pirang yang sepertinya orang asing. Dia menarik kerah baju Hibari-senpai dan menariknya mundur, membuatku bisa melihat wajahnya lebih jelas. Dia tersenyum padaku dengan ramah, membuatku sedikit tersipu.

"Ah…Dino-san!" panggil Sawada-kun, mengenali sosok orang asing itu. "Sedang apa disini?"

"Ah, Tsuna!" sahut sesorang yang Sawada-kun sebut sebagai Dino-san itu menyapa Sawada-kun akrab. Wah, aku baru tahu kalau Sawada-kun kenal dengan orang asing. "Aku kesini ada sedikit urusan dengan nona yang ada disini."

"Nona…maksudnya…aku?" tanyaku memastikan. Untuk apa orang asing yang sama sekali tidak kukenal memiliki urusan denganku?

Dino-san tersenyum padaku, dan menepuk kepalaku. "Kita akan bicarakan nanti. Sekarang, ikut Kyouya, oke?" sahutnya dan beranjak pergi, meninggalkan aku dan…tunggu. Hibari-senpai masih disini! Sial, sial, sial!

"Herbivora," panggil Hibari-senpai dan melihatku dengan mata yang membunuh. Oh Tuhan, sungguh, aku masih ingin hidup, aku masih terlalu muda untuk mati. "Kalau kau tak ingin ikut, aku harus memaksamu. Diam dan jangan berontak."

"Hah? Apa maksu—KYAA!" teriakku kaget saat Hibari-senpai tiba-tiba mengangkatku dan menaruh tubuhku yang sepertinya sangat ringan di bahunya, seakan-akan aku sebuah barang. "Hi-Hi-Hi-Hibari-senpai! Turunkan aku!" protesku dan mulai memberontak. Tapi, sepertinya Hibari-senpai tidak mempedulikanku dan langsung berlari keluar dari kelas, dan menuju atap sekolah.

Jangan tanya bagaimana rasanya digendong oleh Hibari-senpai. Kau hanya akan mengingatkanku pada siksaan yang kuharap hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidupku.

_**-Sakura Addiction-**_

Setelah siksaan menyebalkan itu, Hibari-senpai berhenti ketika ia sudah sampai di atap sekolah. Aku melihat Dino-san dan seorang pria besar memakai _tuxedo _rapih memakai kacamata berdiri disisinya. Uh, ada apa ini?

"Waduh, Kyouya, jangan seperti itu dengan seorang gadis!" omel Dino-san dan aku mendengar langkah kakinya mendekatiku. Dia menepuk kepalaku dan mengelusnya. "Dia ini masih rapuh dan muda, harus kau hargai!"

Jujur, aku sedikit tersanjung mendengar hal itu.

"I—Iya, Hibari-senpai! Turunkan aku!" sahutku kesal dan mulai memberontak, menghentakkan kakiku dan sepertinya aku menendang punggung Hibari-senpai tanpa sengaja. Oh, gawat.

Tanpa membalas perkataanku, Hibari-senpai dengan kasar melepaskan pegangannya dari tubuhku, membuatku jatuh ke lantai dengan keras. Bagus, sekarang sekujur tubuhku terasa sakit _dan _aku semakin dibenci Hibari-senpai. Pintar sekali kau, Sakura!

"A—Aduuuh…" gumamku kesakitan.

"Kyo—Kyouya jangan perlakukan—" sahut Dino-san namun terpotong karena tonfa milik Hibari-senpai sudah berada tak jauh dari lehernya. Aku bisa melihat wajah Dino-san memucat.

"Kalau kau melanjutkan pidatomu tentang perlakukan gadis herbivora ini, kau akan kugigit sampai mati," potong Hibari-senpai dan membuat Dino-san terdiam. Dia menghela nafas dan membantuku berdiri, lalu menggaruk-garuk rambut pirangnya itu.

"Baik. Namamu…Aihara Sakura, bukan?" tanya Dino-san dan aku mengangguk kepalaku. "Hmm, bagaimana menjelaskannya padamu yah? Ini termasuk hal penting dan kau mesti tahu, tapi…"

Dino-san menghela nafas lagi. Aku makin merasa heran.

"Aku ini mafia,"

Uuuuh…ya? Apa tadi? Mafia?

"Aku tahu kau pasti bingung. Aku ini benar-benar mafia dari Italia. Jangankan aku, teman sekelasmu juga ada yang anggota mafia. Bahkan boss-nya," lanjut Dino-san seakan-akan pernyataannya tadi bukan apa-apa.

"Hiii…ya? Uh, mafia? Teman sekelas? Tunggu, pembicaraan ini mau diarahkan kemana?" tanyaku beruntun penuh tanya. Yang benar saja teman sekelasku ada yang merupakan boss mafia!

"Iya. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna merupakan boss mafia Vongola. Yamamoto Takeshi dan Gokudera Hayato juga anggotanya," jelas Dino-san.

"Sawada-kun? Sawada-kun itu boss mafia?" teriakku tidak percaya. "Yamamoto-kun dan Gokudera-kun juga?"

"Orang ini juga," sahut Dino-san dan menunjuk Hibari-senpai. Oh, Tuhan. Hibari-senpai itu anggota mafia? Bagus, berarti aku diincar oleh anggota mafia yang sekaligus makhluk haus darah.

"Lalu, tadi aku lihat kau bisa menghindari serangan-serangan Kyouya yang cepat," sahut Dino-san dan menaruh kedua tangannya di bahuku. "Aku memutuskan kaulah yang menjadi partner Kyouya!"

_...Hah?_

_**To be Continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Yay! Chapter 2 sudah selesai! Terima kasih yah, buat yang udah nge-review chapter sebelumnya, **rotten card**, **TetsuHideyoshi,** **dheeSafa **dan **setsu! **Semoga kalian menikmati (?) chapter dua ini!

Maaf kalo ada typo atau ceritanya aneh, kalau ada kritik, saran dan yang lain-lain, pencet tombol review yang imut-imut dibawah ini, supaya saya bisa ngebuat cerita yang lebih bagus lagi!

Thank You~


	3. Hell Days

Katekyo Hitman Reborn selalu milik Akira Amano-sensei, kalo saya yang punya, ceritanya bakal hancur ditengah dan kemunculan Hibari bakal aku banyakin :p

Hak milik saya hanya Aihara Sakura dan ceritanya, itu aja, gak lebih, gak kurang.

Read, Enjoy, and Review!

_Tulisan miring berarti kisah masa lalu/cerita seseorang_

**Sekarang sudah jadi normal POV~**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura Addiction**

_Dan, hari-hari neraka itu dimulai_

_Chapter Three: Hell Days_

_

* * *

_

Sudah seminggu sejak pengakuan Dino kepada Sakura. Dan sejak itu dia sudah ditarik ke keluarga Vongola, ya, sebagai…partner Hibari.

"Aku tidak terima! Tidak terima!" protes Sakura di depan Tsuna, Yamamoto dan Gokudera di kelas mereka. "Baik, aku mengerti soal mafia-mafia itu dan Vongola, tapi yang tidak aku mengerti kenapa aku harus menjadi partner Hibari-senpai?"

"Karena kau satu-satunya manusia yang berani dengannya?" tebak Yamamoto sambil tertawa, namun tertawanya terhenti saat Sakura menatapnya kesal.

"Juudaime, memangnya anda tahu tentang partner-partner ini? Aku baru tahu kalau Hibari memerlukan partner seperti ini," tanya Gokudera ke Tsuna.

"Uum, sebenarnya, kata-kata 'partner' tidak cocok untuk mengatakannya, Gokudera-kun," sahut Tsuna dan melirik ke arah Sakura gugup. "Yang lebih cocok itu—"

"Mangsa?" tebak Sakura dan melipat tangannya.

"Bukan!" bantah Tsuna cepat-cepat.

"Target?" tebak Gokudera. Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aah, kalau 'korban'?" tebak Yamamoto yang justru membuat Sakura semakin ketakutan. Tsuna hanya bisa tertawa garing.

"Mungkin…lebih pantas di sebut 'pengawas'…" sahut Tsuna akhirnya bicara. "Hibari-san itu…yah, kamu tahu dia bagaimana. Jadinya, kita perlu ada pengawas yang mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Soalnya, dia itu suka bertingkah diluar perkiraan sih."

"Tapi…" sahut Sakura. "Kenapa dia sentimen sekali dengan namaku? Oh, betapa mengerikannya minggu lalu itu!"

"Memangnya waktu itu kau diapakan olehnya?" tanya Gokudera penasaran. Tsuna dan Yamamoto pun nampak ingin mendengar bagaimana kisah seorang gadis yang bernama bunga yang dibenci Hibari, yang dapat melawan kata-kata Hibari, masih hidup dan bernafas sampai detik ini.

"Uuh, itu…"

_**-Sakura Addiction-**_

"_Parnter? Pa-rt-ner?" ulang Sakura tidak percaya. "Untuk apa aku menjadi partner…o—orang ini?"_

"_Yah, ada masalah ini-itu di Vongola yang menyangkut Kyouya, jadi, kita perlu partner yang selalu bersamanya," sahut Dino mulai mencari alasan dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura. "Bantu aku dan Tsuna, oke?"_

"_Kenapa harus aku?" protes Sakura. "Dino-san, kamu tahu kalau tadi aku hampir dibunuh olehnya! Kalau aku terus-terusan bersamanya, aku tidak rela mati karena dibunuhnya!"_

"_Tenang saja, Sakura-chan!" sahut Dino memanggil akrab Sakura. "Aku sudah mendaftarkanmu ke perusahaan asuransi! Kalau ada apa-apa, gampang!"_

"…_Dino-san, kamu sudah memperkirakan aku akan masuk rumah sakit?" sahut Sakura sinis, membuat Dino tersenyum garing, seakan-akan dia memang benar-benar memikirkan hal itu._

"_Baa…iklah! Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua sekarang. Kalau Sakura-chan butuh apa-apa, kau bisa memberitahu Tsuna saja!" sahut Dino bersiap-siap melarikan diri. "Selamat tinggal! Romario, ayo pergi!"_

"_Di—Di—Dino-san! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" sahut Sakura, namun Dino sudah terlanjur kabur, meninggalkannya berdua dengan Hibari. Lagi._

_Sakura mulai keringat dingin, menelan ludahnya dan menengok ke arah Hibari yang berjalan mendekatinya. "Uuuh, baaaik. Hibari-senpai aku dulu—"_

_Ucapannya terpotong saat Hibari sudah mengeluarkan tonfa-nya, mengarahkannya ke wajah Sakura. "Namamu?" tanyanya singkat._

"_A—Aihara…" jawab Sakura terbata-bata, dia mengingat Tsuna memberitahunya kalau lebih baik Hibari tidak tahu namanya. Tapi, di posisi seperti ini, tidak mungkin dia berbohong! Apalagi orang yang menanyakannya adalah Hibari. Berbohong bisa berarti mati._

"_Aihara apa?"_

"_Aihara…uuh, Sakura?" sahut Sakura dan melirik ke mata Hibari, dia bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Hibari berubah. Dia menurunkan tonfa-nya, yang membuat Sakura sedikit lega. Namun, tiba-tiba saja, Hibari mendorong Sakura ke tembok dan mendekatkan wajahnya._

"_Hi—Hibari-senpai?" sahut Sakura panik dan dia bisa melihat wajah Hibari dari dekat. Wajah yang bisa dibilang tampan namun menyeramkan._

"_Bagus. Berati aku memiliki satu alasan lagi untuk dapat menggigitmu sampai mati," sahut Hibari di depan wajah Sakura, membuat ancaman itu berasa sangat mengerikan bagi Sakura._

_Setelah mengatakan itu, Hibari langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura, yang terpaku diam. Terheran-heran kenapa hanya dengan namanya saja dia bisa membencinya._

_**-Sakura Addiction-**_

Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto hanya bisa terdiam setelah mendengar cerita Sakura. Mereka tidak tahu mau bicara apa, dan Sakura menjadi bingung.

"Heei, kalian tahu kenapa Hibari-senpai sepertinya tidak menyukai namaku?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Um, bukannya Hibari-san tidak menyukai namamu, tapi…" jawab Tsuna sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Dia tidak menyukai bunga Sakura."

"Hah? Dia tidak suka bunga Sakura?" ulang Sakura keras, Tsuna mengisyaratkan agar dia memelankan suaranya, agar tidak ada anak lain yang mendengarnya. "Apa maksudnya? Bagaimana? Hibari-senpai tidak alergi dengan serbuk bunga Sakura kan?" tanya Sakura beruntun dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

"Susah menjelaskannya. Pokoknya, ada suatu hal yang membuatnya benci dengan bunga Sakura," jawab Gokudera singkat. "Dan kau hati-hati saja."

"Gokudera-kun! Jangan menakut-nakuti—" protes Sakura kesal, namun terhenti karena ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kelas, ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hibari Kyouya?

"Wah, tepat saat dibicarakan," gumam Yamamoto terkejut. Dia bisa melihat wajah Sakura memucat, dan Yamamoto pun menepuk kepala Sakura. "Berjuanglah, pengawas hewan buas."

Sakura menengok ke arah Yamamoto dengan wajah 'itu-tidak-lucu-Yamamoto-kun' dan hampir ingin menendang _baseball freak _itu. Namun, keinginannya itu terurung saat Hibari sudah menemukannya.

"Aihara."

"Oh, sial," gumam Sakura. "Do'akan aku, semoga saja hari ini aku bisa pulang dengan selamat."

Sakura menghampiri Hibari dan terlibat cek-cok mulut sebentar, namun sepertinya pemenangnya sudah terlihat ketika Tsuna dan yang lainnya melihat Sakura diangkut dengan kasar oleh Hibari.

Ya, kata-kata 'angkut' lebih tepat daripada kata 'gendong' untuk perlakuan Hibari kepada Sakura.

_**-Sakura Addiction-**_

Setelah mengangkut Sakura yang dihiasi dengan kata-kata ejekkan dan pemberontakkan dari gadis itu, mereka sampai di ruang komite disiplin, atau mungkin lebih baik disebut ruang neraka.

"Hibari-senpai! Awas saja kalau kamu menjatuhkanku ke lantai seperti kemarin-kemarin!" ancam Sakura dengan suara kesal dan putus asa. "Kalau itu terjadi…uuh, aku…aku akan…"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Hibari langsung menjatuhkan Sakura ke lantai. Dengan ringannya, seakan-akan dia tidak peduli akan tubuh Sakura yang mungil itu.

b"Aku akan mengutukmu sampai mati! Kamu akan menderita!" teriak Sakura kesal dan penuh kemarahan. Dia menahan sakit yang dibuat Hibari _setiap hari. _Ya, sejak saat itu, dia ditarik ke komite disiplin sebagai…pembantu umum.

"Aihara-san, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya wakil ketua komite disiplin, Kusakabe Tetsuya, yang dalam pandangan Sakura baik hati, mengulurkan tangannya ke gadis itu.

"Uuh, ya, tidak apa-apa, Kusakabe-senpai," jawab Sakura dan menerima uluran tangan Kusakabe, dan dia membantunya berdiri. "Aduuh, sepertinya aku akan kena encok kalau aku terus seperti ini."

"Aihara," sahut Hibari menghentikan protes Sakura. "Cepat kau bereskan file-file ini, selesaikan sebelum istirahat."

"Hah? Kamu menyuruhku mengerjakan file-file lagi? Kemarin aku sudah tidak mausk pelajaran karena tugas ini, tahu!" protes Sakura kesal. Kusakabe tidak lelah takjub melihat Sakura melawan Hibari—suatu hal yang tidak pernah dia lakukan seumur hidupnya.

Ruangan itupun menjadi ramai akan omelan-omelan dan tonfa berterbangan—yang anehnya tidak ada satupun dari tonfa itu mengenai gadis itu. Kusakabe hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, menghitung berapa biaya membetulkan ruangan itu yang terjadi hampir setiap hari.

Yah, tapi tidak buruk juga, bukan begitu? Sakura membuat Hibari menjadi sedikit…bisa bersosialisasi? Entahlah.

Yang terpenting, ruangan ini kini ada sumber tawa. Aihara Sakura, gadis aneh yang bisa membuat Hibari seperti itu.

_**To be Continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 3! Terima kasih buat **TetsuHideyoshi, Yanagisawa Shiori, dheeSafa, LonelyFlower-Kanade, yamacchiSHA **dan **setsukyu **buat nge-review chapter 2! Makasih!

Review yah! Tekan tombol imut-imut dibawah ini dan review yah! Saya butuh review untuk medukung saya membuat cerita yang lebih bagus lagi!

Thank You~

*btw aku nge-publish nih chapter di komputer kelas haha :P*


	4. Night Call

Katekyo Hitman Reborn selalu milik Akira Amano-sensei, kalo saya yang punya, ceritanya bakal hancur ditengah dan kemunculan Hibari bakal aku banyakin :p

Hak milik saya hanya Aihara Sakura dan ceritanya, itu aja, gak lebih, gak kurang.

Read, Enjoy, and Review!

Hyahaha, tanggal 22 Desember 2010? Sudahlah, biarkan saja tanggal segitu.

_Tulisan miring berarti kisah masa lalu/cerita seseorang/mimpi/pikiran seseorang_

_

* * *

_

**Sakura Addiction**

_Kelembutan yang tersembunyi di tengah kesunyian_

_Chapter Four: Night Call_

_

* * *

_

Tanggal: 22 Desember 2010. Pertengahan bulan Desember yang sangat dingin. Bukan hari yang tepat untuk berjalan jauh dari rumah dan _kotatsu _hangatmu.

Jam: 22.45. Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk pergi keluar, apalagi untuk seorang gadis. Ditambah lagi menurut ramalan cuaca, malam ini akan turun salju. Keadaan yang sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk keluar dari rumah, bukan?

Tapi, tidak untuk Aihara Sakura.

Pesan dari neraka baru saja terkirim ke _handphone-_nya.

_**-Sakura Addiction-**_

Belum Sakura meminum cocoa hangat yang baru saja dibuatnya, _handphone-_nya berdering kencang dengan ringtone khusus—dan Sakura langsung tahu siapa yang mengirim pesan itu. Dia menaruh gelas putih bercorak kotak-kotak merah itu di meja makan, dan mengambil _handphone-_nya dan membuka pesan itu dengan ketakutan.

_Herbivora._

_Datang ke sekolah sekarang. Atau kau kugigit sampai mati._

"…Hi…Hibari-senpai…" gumam Sakura kesal dan meneguk cocoa hangatnya. "Aku ini _pengawas_mu, bukan budakmu! Tunggu saja nanti, pasti suatu hari kamu akan kubalas!"

"Oh, Sakura? Kau mau pergi?" tanya Kazuki begitu ia keluar dari kamarnya, melihat Sakura sedang memakai _coat-_nya yang berwarna coklat muda yang panjang. "Kemana? Malam ini akan turun salju, pasti nanti dingin."

"Aku mau menyenangkan hati hewan buas, Kak," jawab Sakura singkat sambil mengambil _muffler-_nya yang berwarna putih dengan hiasan bola-bola di pinggirannya. "Tenang saja, aku akan kembali secepat mungkin…kalau aku _bisa _kembali lagi."

"Ah, Hibari?" tebak Kazuki tepat. "Ngomong-ngomong, akhir-akhir ini kau sepertinya…_'dekat' _sekali dengannya? Ada apaan nih?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang aku ini budak barunya. Heh," jawab Sakura dan mengambil topi berbahan wol yang sepasang dengan _muffler-_nya. "Tenang saja, Kak. Dia tidak menyiksaku atau bagaimana, buktinya sampai sekarang aku masih hidup."

"Tapi, tetap saja, Sakura…" sahut Kazuki dan mendekati Sakura yang sedang memakai sepatu. "Hari ini…_dingin _loh. Kau kan tahu kau tidak kuat dingin—"

"Uhm. Aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini," potong Sakura dan berdiri setelah memakai sepatunya. "Aku bisa menahannya. Oke?"

Kazuki tidak bisa melawan apa kata-kata adikknya. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan pamit pergi, lalu berlari kecil menuju sekolah.

Malam ini…ya, memang sangat dingin.

_**-Sakura Addiction-**_

"Kau telat," sahut Hibari begitu ia melihat Sakura lari tergopoh-gopoh ke gerbang sekolah. Yang sialnya Hibari sudah menunggunya disitu.

"Hei, tunggu! Hibari-senpai, kamu tidak pernah mengatakan jam berapa tepatnya aku harus sampai di sekolah!" protes Sakura marah. "Jadi ini bukan salahku!"

"Kau kemana dulu, herbivora?"

"Uuh…"

"Kemana?"

"Itu…eeeeh…"

"Jawab."

"Auuh, tadi ada nenek-nenek yang tersesat, jadi aku mengantarnya sampai…stasiun?" jawab Sakura yang terdengar seperti kalimat tanya, bukan kalimat pernyataan.

Hibari menatap Sakura tajam, mengetahui kalau yang barusan dikatakannya itu bohong. Tapi, dia sepertinya mengetahui kalau Sakura menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak ingin diketahui orang lain, dan dia membiarkannya seperti itu.

"Ayo, pergi," sahut Hibari dan memasukkan tangannya ke _coat _hitam panjangnya dan mulai berjalan. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Sakura melihat Hibari memakai pakaian selain seragam sekolah.

"Kemana, senpai?" tanya Sakura dan mulai berjalan juga, di belakang Hibari.

"Patroli."

"He?"

"Patroli. Keliling kota."

"Semalaman? Serius?"

Hibari tidak menjawab. Sakura menyimpulkan kalau itu berarti _'Ya, kau benar, herbivora. Dan sekarang kau diam saja.'_

"Kenapa harus aku, senpai?" tanya Sakura seakan-akan dia lupa akan kesimpulannya tadi. "Kan bisa sama Kusakabe-senpai."

Hibari terhenti, dan Sakura yang tidak memperhatikan jalan terantuk punggung Hibari. Hibari menggerakkan kepalanya kebelakang sedikit, cukup untuk melihat wajah Sakura yang kemerah-merahan karena kedinginan.

"Uuuh, maaf…" sahut Sakura, yang berpikir Hibari marah karena dia protes. Ya, seharusnya dia diam saja. Malam itu memang membuat Sakura merasa beku, meski ia mencoba menahannya—dia bersin di depan Hibari.

Sakura menyeka hidungnya dengan saputangan berwarna _peach-_nya itu, nampak jelas Tidak terperkirakan oleh Sakura, tiba-tiba, Hibari menyentuh kedua pipi Sakura, membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Hi—Hibari…senpai?" sahut Sakura kaget. Dia terkejut melihat tindakkan Hibari—bukan berarti tindakannya ini menganggunya atau bagaimana, namun…ini sedikit nyaman. Tangan Hibari yang besar dan hangat membuat kedua pipinya menjadi lebih hangat.

"…Sudah lebih hangat?" tanya Hibari singkat, dengan suara datar dan tanpa emosi—seperti biasa. Sakura mengangguk pelan, tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Saat Hibari menurunkan tangannya, sebutir salju turun. Dua butir, tiga butir. Malam itu seketika dihiasi oleh hujan salju yang indah, membuat Sakura kembali tersenyum.

"Waah, salju!" sahut Sakura. "Baru kali ini aku melihat salju di malam hari!"

"Pertama kali?" ulang Hibari.

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku tidak kuat dingin, Hibari-senpai. Jadi, aku jarang keluar malam hari saat musim dingin seperti ini," jawab Sakura dan mengulurkan tangannya, membuat satu butir salju turun ke tangannya yang kedinginan. "Hii, dingin!"

Hibari menatap gadis itu cukup lama, seakan-akan tenggelam dalam senyuman gadis itu. "Ah, Hibari-senpai, ternyata kamu…" sahut Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Hibari. "…Hibari-senpai tidak terlalu menyeramkan seperti yang kupikirkan!"

Hibari nampak terkejut, namun tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Kalau begini, mungkin…_mungkin _saja pandanganku akan berubah, loh," sahut Sakura dan berjalan melewati Hibari, lalu menengok ke arahnya, dengan senyuman. "Ayo, Hibari-senpai. Kita patroli!"

Hibari menghela nafas lalu menyusul Sakura, dan memukul kepala Sakura cukup kencang.

"Aduh! Hibari-senpai!" teriak Sakura kesakitan, memegangi kepalanya.

"Kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat, kau akan kutinggalka disini dan kubiarkan kau mati kedinginan," sahut Hibari melanjutkan jalannya, tanpa melihat Sakura sedikitpun.

Sakura mencibir. "Aku benci kamu, Hibari-senpai!"

_**To be Continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ajhsdjdagshdjkjd! Beneran deh, di chapter ini Hibari OOC banget…

Serius, ngetik chapter bagian Hibari megang pipi Sakura ngebuatku blushing sendiri XD

Terima kasih buat **Yanagisawa Shiori, setsukyu, HikariVongola80, dheeSafa, Su Zuna Ame, yamacchiSHA **dan **Nakyo Hibasawa **yang sudah nge-review chapter 3! Nikmati juga chapter ini yah~

Maaf kalau ada typo, ceritanya masih gak jelas dan aneh. Klik aja tombol _Review This Story _yang imut-imut di bawah ini dan masukkan review kalian! Oke? Oke? :3

**NOTE: **Aku bentar lagi ada mid semester _*oooh, kata-kata menyeramkan ituuu!*_ di sekolah, jadi mungkin aku update chapter 5-nya agak lama. Maaf ya! Maaf~


	5. Days Without Him

Katekyo Hitman Reborn selalu milik Akira Amano-sensei, kalo saya yang punya, ceritanya bakal hancur ditengah dan kemunculan Hibari bakal aku banyakin :p

Hak milik saya hanya Aihara Sakura dan ceritanya, itu aja, gak lebih, gak kurang.

_Tulisan miring berarti kisah masa lalu/cerita seseorang/mimpi/pikiran seseorang_

Read, Enjoy, and Review!

* * *

**Sakura Addiction**

_Liburan, itukah yang ia pikirkan sekarang?_

_Chapter Five: Days Without Him_

_

* * *

_

Kusakabe melongo tidak percaya. Dia sekali lagi mencerna apa yang tadi dikatakan oleh Sakura.

"Um, tadi, Aihara-san bilang kalau...Hibari-san…hilang?" ulang Kusakabe tidak percaya. "Aihara-san, bukannya aku tidak percaya, tapi…"

"Kusakabe-senpai! Sudah kukatakan, Hibari-senpai hilang seperti…hantu!" tambah Sakura dengan wajah panik. "Ma—masa' sebenarnya Hibari-senpai itu ternyata hantu?"

"Ai…Aihara-san…" sahut Kusakabe menahan tawa mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

"Kusakabe-senpai! Kamu harus percaya denganku!" paksa Sakura dan menarik-narik lengan kanan Kusakabe. "Hibari-senpai hilang seperti hantu!"

"Tunggu dulu, Aihara-san. A…Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana! Tadi kau hanya teriak-teriak 'Hibari-senpai hilang!' begitu kau masuk ke ruangan ini!" sahut Kusakabe menenangkan Sakura. "Jelaskan dari awal, Aihara-san!"

"Ba…Baiklah…"

_**-Sakura Addiction-**_

***perhatian: ini Sakura's POV***

"_Istirahat, istirahaaat!" sahutku riang dan mengambil bekalku yang dibungkus dengan kain berwarna kuning._

"_Oi, Aihara," panggil salah satu teman sekelasku. "Kau tahu kemana Sawada, Yamamoto, Gokudera dan Sasagawa? Sudah tiga hari mereka tidak masuk."_

"_Ah, aku tidak tahu," jawabku. Memang, aneh mereka tidak masuk berbarengan. Sawada-kun dan teman-temannya bukan tipe-tipe anak yang suka membolos. Apa mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Vongola itu?_

_Lamunanku buyar seketika saat Hibari-senpai sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelasku, menatapku dan aku langsung tahu apa maksudnya._

"_Baik, baik. Haah…" gumamku kesal. Kejadian salju itu ternyata mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja. Setelah itu, dia tetap saja memperlakukanku sangat, sangat, kejam! Bahkan lebih kejam dari sebelumnya!_

_Hibari-senpai tidak mengatakan apapun selama berjalan. Tahu-tahu, kita sudah sampai di atap sekolah, tempat favorit Hibari-senpai untuk…mungkin kata-kata yang tepat bersantai-santai? Entahlah._

_Hibari-senpai langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai dan menutup matanya, selagi Hibird—burung peliharaan Hibari-senpai yang sangat imut (dan berbeda jauh dengan majikannya) bermain-main dengan rambut panjangku._

"_Duduk," sahut Hibari-senpai yang terdengar seperti perintah. Akupun segera duduk tak jauh dari Hibari-senpai, bermain-main dengan Hibird yang menjadi kebiasaanku._

"_Hibird, geli!" sahutku saat Hibird mengelus-elus pipiku dengan bulunya. "Kamu mau makan? Aku akan membagi bekalku."_

_Aku membuka bekalku yang berisi nasi, telur goreng, kroket dan salad wortel. Aku memotong kecil telur gorengku dengan sumpit dan menyuapkannya ke Hibird, dan dia memakannya!_

"_Waah, kamu makan!" sahutku riang. "Sekarang kroketnya!"_

_Aku mengambil kroketnya dengan sumpitku, bulat-bulat. "Haha, kamu tidak mungkin memakan sesuatu sebesar ini yah? Tunggu, akan ku—aaah!"_

_Aku tidak sempat memotong kroket karena tiba-tiba saja Hibari-senpai menggapai tanganku dan memakan kroketku bulat-bulat. "Tidak buruk," sahutnya setelah menelan kroketku. Dia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya lagi._

"_Hibari-senpai! Kalau mau minta, bilang saja! Aku bawa dua sumpit, kok!" sahutku dan mengambil sumpit keduaku, namun, saat aku melihat ke arah Hibari-senpai lagi, dia…menghilang! Aku kira dia kabur, tapi tidak mungkin secepat itu!_

_Ha…hantu?_

_**-Sakura Addiction-**_

"Begitu!" sahut Sakura kepada Kusakabe, mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Kusakabe. "Aneh kan? Aneh kan? Kusakabe-senpai!"

"Eeeh, memang aneh sih, tapi…" sahut Kusakabe sedikit terkejut mendengar cerita Sakura. "Aihara-san, kamu harus bisa membedakan realita dan imajinasi—"

"AKU TIDAK BERIMAJINASI, KUSAKABE-SENPAI!" teriak Sakura yang menggema di dalam ruangan itu. Telinga Kusakabe sampai berdengung setelah mendengar teriakkan gadis itu, membuatnya mau tidak mau percaya dengan cerita gadis itu.

"Ja—Jadi?" sahut Kusakabe dan memegang telinganya, sungguh, teriakkannya sangat kencang. "Aihara-san…jangan-jangan, kamu mengkhawatirkan Hibari-san?"

Sakura dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas saat Kusakabe berkata seperti itu. "Ti—Ti—Ti—Tidak! Siapa bilang? Kusakabe-senpai bicaranya ngelantur!" tolak Sakura panik. "A…Aku hanya heran kenapa Hibari-senpai bisa hilang begitu saja! Itu doang!"

Kusakabe hampir tertawa mendengar pernyataan yang menurutnya sangat tidak jujur itu. Gadis ini memang manis, dan Hibari pantas mendapatkannya…atau begitu yang dipikirkan Kusakabe. Kalau dia mengatakannya keras-keras, dia yakin dia akan langsung terbunuh. Oleh dua orang.

"Lalu? Kalau memang Hibari-san menghilang, kau mau ngapain?" tanyanya dan merasakan genggaman Sakura di lengannya sedikit melonggar.

"Ah…Hibari-senpai menghilang berarti…" sahut Sakura dan melepaskan genggamannya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi cerah. "Aku bebas! Aku bebas, Kusakabe-senpai! Hari-hari tanpa disiksa Hibari-senpai telah datang!"

Kusakabe menepuk dahinya, ingin menertawakan kata-kata Sakura barusan yang memang benar. Dia melihat wajah Sakura girang, dan Kusakabepun ikut tersenyum bersama Sakura. Yah…sesekali libur tidak apa-apa, kan, Hibari-san?

_**-Sakura Addiction-**_

"Itu benar, Sakura-chan?" ulang Dino dengan wajah tidak percaya. "Kyouya hilang begitu saja kemarin dan sejak kemarin kau…bebas?"

"Iya! Itu benar sekali!" sahut Sakura riang. Wajahnya sangat ceria. Oh, betapa indahnya kemarin, satu hari dia tidak disiksa oleh Hibari!

"Aneh, Kyouya menghilang begitu saja dalam waktu sesingkat itu?" gumam Dino dan meneguk cocoa hangat yang dihidangkan Sakura. "Dia 'kan bukan hantu…"

"Daripada itu, Dino-san, darimana kamu tahu rumahku?" tanya Sakura dan menaruh sepiring _cheese cake _di depan Dino yang sedang duduk di meja makan _flat _milik Aihara bersaudara itu. "Romario-san mau juga? Akan kuambilkan," tawar Sakura kepada salah satu bawahan Dino yang selalu bersamanya. Romario tersenyum tanda ia menerima.

"Yah, tidak penting darimana aku tahu dimana rumahmu, Sakura-chan," sahut Dino dan memotong kue itu dan memakannya. "Uhm, ini enak sekali! Beli dimana, Sakura-chan?"

"Aku buat itu sendiri, Dino-san. Baru pertama kali sih," sahut Sakura dan menghidangkan kue _cheese cake _itu kepada Romario. "Aku hanya baca buku masaknya saja."

"Ini enak sekali, Sakura-chan! Kau ini memang anak jenius yang bisa menghafal isi buku dalam sekali baca!" sahut Dino dan memakan kue itu lagi dengan rakus, Romario pun tidak kalah, satu gigitan kue membuatnya ketagihan.

"Dino-san! Tahu darimana rumor itu!" sahut Sakura begitu ia duduk di kursi depan Dino. "...Dino-san, jangan bilang kalau kamu itu ternyata…_stalker?"_

"Uu—h! _Stalker? _Bu—Bukan, Sakura-chan!" bantah Dino panik. Sejak kapan jaringan informasi mafia dikatagorikan sebagai _stalker? _Gadis ini memang menarik. "Yah, bisa kau bilang…jaringan informasi antar mafia. Bukan _stalker _atau semacamnya!"

"Begitukah?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Baik, baik, pembicaraan tentang _stalker _dikesampingkan dahulu. Aku ingin mendengar hasil pengawasanmu," sahut Dino dan meneguk cocoa hangatnya.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Huh, kukira aku bisa bebas darinya. Sebentar," sahut Sakura dan berjalan ke sebuah laci di sebelah televisi. Dia membukanya dan mengambil sebuah _file _berwarna kuning dengan hiasan bunga-bunga.

"Ini hasil pengawasanku selama satu bulan ini," sahut Sakura dan memberikan _file _itu kepada Dino. "Membuat laporan yang Dino-san minta ini sangat susah, aku seperti sedang mengawasi seekor singa yang senantiasa lapar, serius!"

Dino terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Sakura dan membuka _file _yang diberikan Sakura. Dia tercengang melihatnya, ini laporan terperinci, terjeli dan terakurat yang pernah ia baca seumur hidupnya. "Wow! Persentase kecepatan? Derajat penyerangan? Ini…hebat sekali, Sakura-chan! Kau memang jenius!" puji Dino dan membuka kertas-kertas itu lagi. "Kalau begini terus, kau bisa menjadi _tactical operator _hebat seperti yang kuharapkan!"

"…seperti yang _ku_harapkan?" ulang Sakura dengan wajah curiga. Dino nampak kaget dan menutup mulutnya, menandakan kalau dia baru saja mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin dia katakan.

"Uuh, itu, hahahaha…" sahut Dino yang justru membuat Sakura makin curiga. "Bu—Bu—Bukan _ku_harapkan! Yang _Reborn _harapkan, Sakura-chan! Maafkan aku!"

"Reborn?"

"BAIK! BAIK! Akan kujelaskan dari awal!" teriak Dino dengan nada minta ampun. "Jangan marah padaku, Sakura-chan! Oke?"

"Tergantung bagaimana ceritamu berawal dan berakhir, Dino-san," sahut Sakura. "Ayo, ceritakan, sebelum kakakku pulang dari latihan sepak bola."

"Baiklah, baik! Aku akan menceritakannya!" sahut Dino. "Tapi, sepiring _cheese cake _lagi tidak apa-apa, bukan?"

Sakura mengancungkan pisau yang dia pakai untuk memotong _cheese cake-_nya itu. Dino langsung menelan ludah, _sepertinya dia sudah tertular Kyouya—_pikirnya. Mau tidak mau, dia akhirnya bercerita pada Sakura. Alasan sebenarnya kenapa ia ditunjuk sebagai pengawas Hibari.

_**To be Continued…**_

Yeah! Update dari sekian lama karena cengkraman mid semester yang sangat, sangat menyebalkan! Di sekolahku mid semesternya sampai dua minggu pula. Errrrgh. Eh? Mau tau hasil bagaimana aku menjalani tes-tes *biadab* itu? Jangan deh. Jangan ingatkanku pada luka lama. *elah*

Terima kasih buat yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya, **dheeSafa, Su Zuna Ame, Nakyo Hibasawa, bhiblu21, setsukyu, Mizumachi** (eh kamu review chap 2 yah? Ya sudahlah tak apa), **rotten card, yamacchiSHA **dan **D-Girl4!** Semoga chapter ini memuaskan kalian *elah*

Sebelum ada yang nanya (emang ada?), Hibari hilang itu pas dia tiba-tiba di'transport' ke masa depan. Aku enggak nulis Future Arc, sebenernya udah nyoba masuk ke Future Arc tapi jadinya ngaco dan ceritanya muter-muter. Maaf yah!

Maaf kalo ada typo, cerita gaje dan aneh, dan author yang udah kelewat gila karena efek samping mid semester. Mau menghibur author yang terpuruk ini? Klik saja tombol review yang imut-imut dibawah ini!

Thank you~


	6. Welcome Home?

Katekyo Hitman Reborn selalu milik Akira Amano-sensei, kalo saya yang punya, ceritanya bakal hancur ditengah dan kemunculan Hibari bakal aku banyakin :p

Hak milik saya hanya Aihara Sakura dan ceritanya, itu aja, gak lebih, gak kurang.

Tulisan miring berarti kisah masa lalu/cerita seseorang/mimpi/pikiran seseorang

Read, Enjoy, and Review!

* * *

**Sakura Addiction**

_Selamat datang kembali_

_Chapter Six: Welcome Home?_

* * *

"Reborn itu siapa, Dino-san?" tanya Sakura penuh rasa ingin tahu sebelum Dino memulai ceritanya. "Dia juga anggota mafia-mafia itu? Ayolah, aku sudah sebulan setengah menjadi pengawas Hibari-senpai. Ini sudah saatnya aku tahu semuanya kan?"

"Yah, Bisa dibilang justru Reborn-lah yang memulai segalanya," jawab Dino dan menyilangkan tangannya. "Dalam arti lain, dialah biang kerok dari semua ini. Kalau kau mau marah, marahnya ke Reborn saja, oke?"

"Aku saja tidak tahu Reborn itu tepatnya siapa, Dino-san," sahut Sakura dan menenguk cocoa hangatnya.

"Reborn itu home tutor-ku dulu, sewaktu aku dilatih menjadi ketua Cavallone. Kuberitahu, dia itu sangat sangat sadis dan tidak berperasaan! Oh, kau harus tahu penderitaanku selama…" sahut Dino yang justru terdengar dia seperti sedang curhat dengan seorang gadis berumur 12 tahun itu. "…Uhm. Maaf. Sekarang Reborn menjadi home tutor-nya Tsuna, dan dialah yang menunjuk Tsuna menjadi pemimpin Vongola yang ke-10."

"Dan?"

"Dan? Apanya?"

"Ceritakan kenapa Dino-san mengharapkan aku menjadi seorang tactical operator? Kenapa harus aku, dan kenapa aku harus mengawasi hewan buas itu?" tanya Sakura tidak sabar, dia memain-mainkan pisau kue yang membuat Dino merasa terjepit. "Ayolah, sebelum kakakku pulang!"

"BAIK!" sahut Dino putus asa, oh, gadis ini memang benar-benar sudah tertular Hibari.

**-Sakura Addiction-**

_Sekitar sebulan yang lalu, di rumah Tsuna, deretan mobil mewah sedang parkir di depan rumah itu—yang sepertinya sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa di lingkungan itu._

_"Seorang tactical operator? Memangnya di Vongola memerlukan hal itu, Reborn?" tanya Dino. "Kau memanggilku dari Itali untuk mencarikan Vongola seorang tactical operator?"_

_"Yah, begitulah," jawab Reborn sambil memain-mainkan Leon. "Tak ada salahnya kalau Vongola memiliki tactical operator bukan? Toh, bisa membantu juga."_

_"Baik, baik. Aku akan melakukannya," sahut Dino dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Siapa kandidatmu? Mencari tactical operator yang hebat butuh waktu lama, loh."_

_"Ya, aku sudah menemukannya. Dia teman sekelas Tsuna yang katanya jenius," sahut Reborn dan menunjukkan selembar foto gadis berambut hitam panjang dan bermata hijau yang memakai seragam Namimori. "Namanya Aihara Sakura. Coba tes dia dulu, baru beri tahu tentang merekrut dia sebagai tactical operator."_

_"Tes? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Dino dan mengambil foto itu dari tangan Reborn. "Wow, dia manis sekali!"_

_Reborn mengubah Leon menjadi sebuah pistol. "Seingatku, aku tidak pernah mengajarimu menjadi seorang pedofil," sahutnya dan mengacungkan pistol itu ke wajah Dino._

_"Wa—wa—wa! Tunggu, Reborn! Aku bukan pedofil!" bantah Dino dan mulai menjaga jarak. "Baiklah! Aku akan melakukannya!"_

_"Bagus," sahut Reborn dan Leon pun berubah lagi menjadi seekor kadal seperti biasa. "Ah, lebih baik kau memintanya menjadi pengawas atau partner Hibari."_

_"Partner Kyouya? Reborn! Gadis ini bisa terbunuh dalam waktu satu detik!" sahut Dino._

_"Percayakan saja pada gadis itu. Kalau kau masih ragu, daftarkan saja dia ke perusahaan asuransi, beres kan?" sahut Reborn dan berdiri dari meja belajar Tsuna yang biasa ia duduki._

_"Tapi, Reborn…" sahut Dino sekali lagi. "Gadis ini terlalu manis untuk diserahkan ke Kyouya…"_

_"Kau pedofil!" sahut Reborn dan menembakkan peluru-peluru ke Dino dengan cepat. Syukurlah bagi Dino kebetula Romario ada bersamanya, kalau tidak, sebuah peluru akan menembus pelipisnya secara menyedihkan._

_**-Sakura Addiction-**_

"Jadi, itu bukan salahku, Sakura-chan!" bela Dino dan membanting meja. "Uh, Sakura-chan? Kenapa kau duduk semakin menjauh begitu?"

"Pe—Pe—Pedofil!" sahut Sakura ketakutan, menjauhkan bangkunya dari meja makan. "Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata selama ini Dino-san itu…pedofil!"

"SAKURA-CHAN! Demi nama Cavallone, demi harga diriku, aku BUKAN pedofil!" bela Dino panik, mencoba menyakinkan Sakura. "Romario, kau juga katakan sesuatu!"

"Uuh, Sakura-san, eemh, kemungkinan boss-ku ini bukan pedofil, kok, tenang saja…" bela Romario. "…mungkin."

"Tuh kan! Bahkan Romario-san menambahkan kata 'mungkin'!" sahut Sakura.

"Tidak! Sakura-chan, tolong katakan kau hanya bercanda, karena ini tidak lucu!" sahut Dino hampir menangis. "Tolonglaah!"

Sakura terdiam lalu tersenyum. "Ya, ya, aku bercanda," sahut Sakura dan memajukan kursinya lagi. "Kalau Dino-san ternyata pedofil, pasti Sawada-kun tidak akan menganggumimu. Yah, meski aku tidak sepenuhnya percaya kalau Dino-san bukan pedofil."

"Sa—Sakura-chan..." sahut Dino depresi. Baru kali ini dia dikatai pedofil, yang sangat menginjak-injak harga dirinya!

"Aku bercanda, Dino-san!" sahut Sakura tertawa.

Dino tersenyum garing. "Nah, tentang masalah Hibari. Bagaimana?" tanya Dino. "Menurutmu, apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"Masalah itu aku tidak tahu, Hibari-senpai menghilang begitu saja. Sawada-kun dan yang lainnya juga menghilang," jawab Sakura dan merapihkan rambut panjangnya. "Tapi itu tidak apa-apa sih, aku bisa bebas tanpa Hibari-senpai!"

Dino terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Sakura, lalu meneguk cocoa hangatnya lagi. "Katakan, Sakura-chan. Seperti apa tipe pria yang kau sukai?" tanya Dino tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Apa hubungannya—"

"Jawab saja."

"Uuh, aku tidak tahu, aku tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu sih," jawab Sakura mencoba berpikir. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu…"

"Ah, pria seperti Kyouya, bagaimana?" tanya Dino.

"Hah? Hi—Hibari-senpai?" pekik Sakura terkejut, wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Tidak! Sama sekali tidak! Daripada pangeran berkuda putih dengan perisai yang berkilau, dia lebih mirip iblis menunggangi kuda hitam dengan tonfa yang menyeramkan!"

"Ayolah, Sakura-chan, bisa jadi dia itu pangeran berkuda putih dengan jubah komite disiplin dan tonfa yang berkilau bukan?" goda Dino dengan tawa.

"Apaan yang 'pangeran'? Sepertinya lebih mirip pangeran vampir yang mengerikan!" balas Sakura dan meneguk cocoa hangatnya. "…Tapi, bukannya aku benci Hibari-senpai sih, tapi…asalkan dia memperbaiki sifatnya saja, mungkin…"

"Kau akan menyukainya?" tebak Dino.

"Tidak!" bantah Sakura. "Mungkin…aku akan menaruh rasa hormat sedikit padanya. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin, iya kan?"

"Yah, mungkin…saja,"

**-Sakura Addiction-**

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah pembicaraan itu, Sakura membuka pintu atap sekolahnya—tempat favoritnya kini (catatan: jika Hibari tidak ada). Dengan membawa bekalnya, ia berjalan riang menaiki tangga, menikmati makan bekal tanpa gangguan yang bernama Hibari Kyouya.

Sakura membuka pintu atap riang, dengan mendengungkan sebuah lagu.

Lagu itu langsung berubah menjadi sebuah keluhan kekecewaan, dan senyumannya itu langsung berubah menjadi lengkungan yang mengarah kebawah saat gadis itu melihat sosok siswa yang sangat dibencinya.

"Uuh, ha—halo, Hibari-senpai!" sapa Sakura mencoba tersenyum dan menghampiri Hibari. "Kemana saja selama uum—berapa hari yah?"

Hibari menengok ke arah Sakura, dan menatapnya cukup lama. "Hibari-senpai?" panggil Sakura bingung. "Hibari-senpai, ada ap—mmh!"

Tidak tahu ada apa, tiba-tiba Hibari mencubit kedua pipi Sakura dengan sangat—dan ditekankan sekali lagi—sangat kencang. Sampai Sakura tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa.

"Hwuibhaari-swenphai! Bwe—bwerhenthiiih!" rengek Sakura, yang jika diartikan dalam bahasa manusia, 'Hibari-senpai! Be—Berhentiii!'.

"Kau buruk dalam memalsukan ekspresimu," komentar Hibari, terus memainkan pipi Sakura yang cukup empuk. "—Dan itu tak berubah meski di masa depan."

"Hwe? Mwasha depwhan?" ulang Sakura, yang berusaha berkata 'He? Masa depan?' selagi kedua tangan Hibari masih berada dikedua pipinya.

Hibari melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pipi Sakura, dan beranjak keluar dari atap. Sebelum ia membuka ganggang pintu, Hibari memutar kepalanya ke arah Sakura yang sedang mengusap-usap kedua pipinya.

"Oi," panggil Hibari, Sakura menengok ke arah suara itu. "Aku pulang."

Sakura sedikit bingung dan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan saat itu. Hibari nampak berubah—tidak, tidak. Sedikit berubah. Meski serangan pipi tadi membuat Sakura cukup kesal.

Sakura tersenyum. "Um. Selamat datang kembali!" sahutnya ceria, dengan senyuman cerah khasnya. "—meski aku tidak pernah mengharapkan Hibari-senpai kembali, bodoh!"

"Sudah kubilang, Aihara," sahut Hibari. "Kau tidak pandai berbohong, apalagi soal ekspresi." Hibari sudah mengeluarkan kedua tonfa-nya, seakan-akan dia tahu kalau Sakura sedang memakinya dalam hati.

"He—Heee?"

**To be Continued…**

* * *

GAJE! Serius, menurutku chapter ini gaje banget -_-"

Maaf kalo chapter ini ngawur, author lagi stress berat akibat sekolah. Baru selesai mid semester, udah ada aja 3 ulangan harian! Argh, sekolahku emang ngajak ribut! *curhat*.

Ehm. Terima kasih untuk **dheeSafa, Su Zuna Ame, rotten card, **dan **Aria Panda Chan **yang udah review chapter sebelumnya, dan terima kasih juga buat kalian yang udah baca! Semoga chapter *gaje* ini bisa memuaskan kalian ya~

Maaf kalo ada typo, chapter ini sumpah ngawur abis *Dino pedo? Bisa-bisa aku dihajar fans-fans Dino* dan aneh. Tapi, saya butuh review kalian! Cukup menekan tombol 'review' yang imut-imut dibawah ini yah!

Btw, saya turut berbelasungkawa atas semua kejadian yang menimpa Indonesia. Baik tsunami, banjir, atau gunung meletus. Saya enggak bisa bantu apa-apa selain doa, dan saya harap kalian bisa terhibur dengan fic saya ini :D *btw, sekolahku juga banjir loh, tiap hari.*

Thank You~


	7. Crying Sky

Katekyo Hitman Reborn selalu milik Akira Amano-sensei, kalo saya yang punya, ceritanya bakal hancur ditengah dan kemunculan Hibari bakal aku banyakin :p

Hak milik saya hanya Aihara Sakura dan ceritanya, itu aja, gak lebih, gak kurang.

_Tulisan miring berarti kisah masa lalu/cerita seseorang/mimpi/pikiran seseorang_

Read, Enjoy, and Review!

* * *

**Sakura Addiction**

_Dan, akhirnya, langit pun menangisimu_

Chapter Seven: Crying Sky

* * *

Hari ini, memang hari yang aneh. Di penghujung musim dingin seperti ini, saat salju mulai mencair, hujan turun.

Seakan-akan langit menangis karena sesuatu yang terjadi—atau yang mungkin akan terjadi pada salah satu gadis yang selalu tersenyum itu.

Tapi, meski begitu, gadis itu masih belum tahu apa-apa soal itu. Dia hanya berjalan menyusuri kota bersama Kakaknya, menggunakan payung masing-masing, sambil tertawa.

**-Sakura Addiction-**

"Oi, Sakura, bagaimana keadaanmu akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Kazuki, membuka pertanyaan setelah Sakura menceritakan susahnya menghindari Hibari yang sedang marah setelah kembali dari 'masa depan'.

"Huh? Yah, kalau mengkesampingkan masalah Hibari-senpai sih, aku baik-baik saja!" jawab Sakura ceria, tersenyum.

"Bukan, bukan itu," sahut Kazuki membalas tawanya. "Tapi itu—yah kau tahu, keadaan tubuh_mu_."

Bibir Sakura yang awalnya tersenyum berubah menjadi melengkung kebawah. "Um, yah, stabil sih. Tapi terkadang aku harus pergi ke UKS sebentar," jawab Sakura dan memain-mainkan payung kuning dengan motif polkadot biru miliknya. "Tapi tenang saja, Kak, aku baik-baik saja kok! Mungkin…"

Kazuki hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Lalu, siapa cowok bule yang datang ke rumah waktu itu?" tanya Kazuki, nafas Sakura tertahan.

"Siapa?"

"Uuh, sales?" jawab Sakura dan memalingkan matanya dari Kazuki. Kazuki berdehem.

"Sakura, kau memang pintar mengetahui kalau orang sedang mengelabuimu, tapi kau sama sekali tidak pintar mengelabui orang!" bentak Kazuki dan mencubit pipi kiri Sakura.

"Auuw!" rintih Sakura. "Give up, give up!"

Kazuki melepaskan tangannya. "Tapi…kau yakin kau takkan ketahuan kalau selama ini kita, yah, kau tahu kan?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Kuharap seperti itu," jawab Sakura dengan nada seakan-akan ia tidak ingin pertanyaan itu dia jawab. "Tapi…cepat atau lambat, pasti mereka akan menemukan kita, Kak."

"Tapi—"

"Kak, sudahlah, jangan mengangkat pembicaraan ini," potong Sakura. "Kita pulang saja ya?"

Kazuki tersenyum kecut. "Tapi, Sakura…" sahutnya. "Sepertinya hari ini kita tidak bisa pulang dengan selamat."

Seketika saja, segerombolan orang memakai pakaian ala yakuza mengepung mereka, sehingga jalan mereka tertutup. Kazuki dan Sakura—anehnya mereka tidak kaget ataupun ketakutan, seakan-akan mereka sudah tahu hal seperti akan terjadi.

"Ah, baru saja diomongin," sahut Kazuki dan tersenyum kecut.

"Tuan Kazuki, Nona Sakura, kami diperintahkan untuk membawa anda kembali ke rumah utama, hari ini juga," sahut salah seorang dari mereka yang memiliki luka di dahinya dan memakai kacamata hitam dan memakai jas hitam. "Kalau kalian tidak mau ikut, terpaksa kami akan memakai jalan kekerasan."

Sakura menelan ludah. "Aku—tidak mau kembali!" teriaknya. "Aku sudah cukup muak di rumah utama! Lebih baik aku dan Kakak tinggal berdua saja dan—"

Pria itu mengeluarkan sebilah pisau. "Kalau begitu, aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Jangan salahkan aku jika anda terluka, Nona."

Dengan cepat pria itu menyerang Sakura memakai pisaunya. Seakan-akan bisa membacanya, Sakura menutup payungnya dan memakainya sebagai perisai, mencoba menahan kekuatan pria itu yang sangat berbeda jauh dengan kekuatannya.

Serentak, sisa dari gerombolan itu membantu dan mulai menyerang Sakura dan Kazuki dari berbagai arah. Kedua kakak-beradik yang hanya bersenjatakan payung itu kini hanya memiliki dua pilihan: mati konyol atau mati secara menyedihkan di jalanan.

**-Sakura Addiction-**

Hibari menatap hujan dari dalam ruangannya, seakan-akan langit memberitahunya akan sesuatu. Dia memain-mainkan pulpen yang ada ditangannya, menunggu seseorang datang ke ruangannya itu.

"Hibari-san!" teriak Kusakabe begitu ia memasuki ruangan komite. "Di jalan utama ada segerombolan orang sedang menyerang dua kakak-beradik!"

Lamunan Hibari buyar. "Aku takkan membiarkan seorangpun mengusik kedamaian Namimori," gumamnya dan berdiri dari kursinya, menyibakkan jaket hitamnya. "Ada info apalagi tentang gerombolan itu?"

"Itu—mereka…" jawab Kusakabe ragu-ragu, dalam hatinya, dia tahu Hibari akan mengamuk jika ia tahu siapa yang diserang oleh gerombolan itu. "Mereka, anu—eeh…"

"Kusakabe," potong Hibari jengkel. "Siapa yang mereka serang? Jawab sekarang juga atau kau kugigit sampai mati."

"Sakura-san, Hibari-san!" jawab Kusakabe cepat. "Aihara Sakura-san dan Kakaknya, Aihara Kazuki!"

Mendengar nama itu, mata Hibari membesar dan tanpa berkata apapun lagi dia membanting pintu ruangan dan berlari keluar sekolah, tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Kusakabe.

"Ternyata benar, Hibari-san akan marah jika mendengar Aihara-san yang diserang," gumam Kusakabe dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

**-Sakura Addiction-**

Tiga orang dari tujuh orang gerombolan penyerang itu sudah tumbang. Bertarung dengan hanya menggunakan payung bukanlah ide yang baik, selain tenaga akan terkuras sangat banyak, efek yang diterima musuhpun sangat minim, apalagi kalau tubuh musuhmu itu berkali-kali lipat lebih besar daripada dirimu.

"Sakura-san, Kazuki-san! ini perintah dari Ketua!" teriak pria berkacamata hitam itu. "Ikut kami!"

"Tidak, Hayate-san!" teriak Kazuki menyebut nama pria itu. "Aku tidak mau kembali kesana, rumah itu neraka bagiku dan Sakura!"

Kazuki dan Sakura kembali memasang kuda-kuda dan berusaha menyerang sisa dari gerombolan itu. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis, dia hanya sanggup menumbangkan satu orang lagi saja, dan kemungkinan dia tidak bisa bergerak karena kehabisan tenaga.

Hayate menghela nafas. "Aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Maafkan aku!" teriak Hayate dan menghunuskan pisaunya ke arah Sakura.

Sakura tidak memperkirakan ini. Dia tidak bisa bergerak. Dia menutup matanya, berdoa agar meski dia berakhir mati konyol disini, dia akan terselamatkan di dunia sana.

TING!

Sakura kaget. Suara itu…suara tabrakan antara pisau dan sesuatu yang terbuat dari logam. Pedang? Bukan, kalau pedang, suaranya takkan senyaring itu. Yang paling masuk akal adalah…

"Ja...Jangan-jangan...?" gumam Sakura dan membuka matanya.

Di depannya, dia melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenali. Siswa yang memakai jaket hitam berkibar dan armband merah. "Hi—Hibari-senpai?" panggil Sakura tidak percaya.

"Kau membuat kedamaian Namimori terusik. Kau akan kuhukum nanti," sahut Hibari dan melirik ke Sakura. "Aku akan menghajar orang ini dulu."

Tonfa Hibari mulai bertabrakan dengan pisau Hayate dan senjata-senjata gerombolan yang tersisa. Kazuki, yang sudah sangat lelah hanya bisa melihat, inikah Hibari yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan adiknya?

**-Sakura Addiction-**

Habis.

Ketujuh pria yang badannya jauh lebih besar dari Hibari habis babak belur oleh Hibari dalam waktu yang cukup singkat. Hibari kembali memasukkan tonfa-nya, dan menghampiri Sakura yang mencoba berdiri.

"Menyedihkan," ejek Hibari.

"Kalau tahu menyedihkan, setidaknya tolong bantu aku berdiri!" protes Sakura kesal dan mencoba berdiri. Kakinya terlalu lemas.

"Kau mau kuangkut lagi?"

"Uukh—tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah cukup puas diangkut olehmu, senpai," cibir Sakura. "Aku bisa bediri sendiri!"

"Sok kuat," ejek Hibari lagi.

Kazuki terkekeh melihat hal itu. Dia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri adiknya dengan senyuman, sampai ia lihat sebuah mobil hitam dari belakang Sakura, yang jendelanya terbuka, mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ia kenali sebagai mocong pistol yang panjang, membidik adiknya.

"SAKURA!" teriaknya dan berlari, melindungi Sakura yang justru berakibat fatal baginya.

Peluru itu menembus ke tubuhnya, membuatnya jatuh bersimbah darah dan diiringi oleh teriakkan Sakura.

"KAKAK!"

**To be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

Itu dia. Update-an dari sekian lama engga update. Salahkan sekolah saya, kenapa UAS sampe 2 minggu dan banyak tugas? Argh. *curcol mode on*

Maaf, saya bener-bener minta maaf lama engga update. Jujur aja, sekarang aku masih UAS sampe hari Rabu, dan 3 hari terakhir itu pelajaran-pelajaran yang nyeremin semua (biologi, fisika, ekonomi, elektro dkk). Setelah itu saya bakal update rutin deh. Mungkin -_-.

Maaf kalo ada typo, ceritanya aneh, dan pas adegan Sakura-Kazuki bertarungnya enggak dijelasin secara detail. Maaf banget!

_*Sejenak info: Yang nunggu update-an A Little of Happiness, tunggu ya. Chapter selanjutnya masih dalam proses*_

Thank You~


	8. Purpledyed Truth

Katekyo Hitman Reborn selalu milik Akira Amano-sensei, kalo saya yang punya, ceritanya bakal hancur ditengah dan kemunculan Hibari bakal aku banyakin :p

Hak milik saya hanya Aihara Sakura dan ceritanya, itu aja, gak lebih, gak kurang.

Tulisan miring berarti kisah masa lalu/cerita seseorang/mimpi/pikiran seseorang

Read, Enjoy, and Review!

* * *

**Sakura Addiction**

_Ini, aku memberikanmu setetes rahasia kecilku_

Chapter Eight: Purple-dyed Truth

* * *

Sakura membuka matanya. Dia melihat sekeliling, sebuah ruangan putih yang cukup besar, yang hanya ada sebuah tempat tidur, meja kecil yang diatasnya tidak ada apa-apa, sebuah lemari kecil, sebuah kursi biru, dan sebuah jendela besar. Sakura langsung mengenali dimana dia.

Kamar rumah sakit.

Sakura mencoba duduk, lalu dadanya terasa sakit. "—Ternyata kejadian kemarin ada efeknya juga," rintihnya sambil memegangi dadanya.

Sakura mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi hari itu, semuanya bermula ketika gerombolan itu menghampirinya dan Kazuki, mereka terjepit, lalu tiba-tiba Hibari datang menyelamatkannya. Dan—

"Kakak!" pekik Sakura dan berusaha beranjak dari tempat tidur. Namun, seakan-akan tubuhnya masih ingin beristirahat, Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dari tempat tidur.

Atau begitu yang diperkirakan Sakura.

Sebuah tangan besar menghindari tubuhnya dari jatuh. Sakura menaikkan wajahnya keatas, melihat siapa yang menolongnya. "Ka…Kakak?" gumam Sakura. Dia melihat wajah Kazuki tersenyum padanya, seperti tanpa beban. Seperti Kazuki tak pernah terluka akibat ditembak sebelumnya.

"Oh? Sejak kapan kau memanggilku 'Kakak'?" sahut 'Kazuki' dengan suara dan nada yang sangat dikenali Sakura sebagai…

"Hi—Hi—Hi—Hi—Hiba—"

"Kau ingin menjadi gagap atau bagaimana?" ejek sosok itu yang nyatanya adalah Hibari Kyouya, orang yang dibenci oleh Sakura.

"Ga—Gagap bagaimana? Hibari-senpai, jangan mengintimidasiku saat aku baru bangun begini…" protes Sakura tanpa tenaga. Tenaganya yang biasanya luar biasa kini menghilang akibat rasa sakit dan kecewa.

Hibari menghela nafas. Dia kembali medudukkan Sakura ke tempat tidur. "Jangan banyak gerak kalau kau tak ingin mati," sahut Hibari dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

Sakura terdiam dan memeluk kakinya. "Karena jika aku terus-terusan dirawat, Hibari-senpai tidak punya pesuruh lagi?"

Hibari terdiam dan menjitak kepala Sakura. "Tidak."

"He?"

Hibari menatap tajam Sakura. "Kalau kau mati, tidak ada yang bisa kuminta membereskan tugas komite."

"Itu sama saja, Hibari-senpai!" teriak Sakura kesal dan melempar bantal ke arah Hibari dan mengenai wajahnya. Hibari mengambil bantal itu dan melihat ke arah Sakura, yang memasang wajah sedih.

"Kakak…apakah Kakak…" sahut Sakura setengah berbisik. Suaranya bergetar, seakan-akan dia ingin menangis.

"Dia masih hidup," potong Hibari. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. "Dia sekarang berada di ruang ICU. Masih bernafas sampai detik ini."

"Syu—syukurlah!" sahut Sakura dan tersenyum. "Kukira, Kakak akan…"

Hibari melempar bantal Sakura ke muka Sakura, dan tanpa mempedulikkan omelan Sakura, Hibari beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu, menutup pintu kamar Sakura.

Hibari menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu. "Setidaknya aku tidak memberitahunya tentang keadaan Kakaknya."

**-Sakura Addiction-**

"Sa-ku-ra-chaaaan!" teriak teman dekat Sakura, Aizawa Hikari*, berlari memasuki kamar rumah sakit Sakura dan langsung memeluk Sakura. "Kamu baik-baik saja? Tidak terluka? Tidak perlu diopname atau sebagainya kan?"

"Te—Tenang saja, Hikari-san, aku baik-baik saja—UUGH!" sahut Sakura, namun terhenti ketika Hikari mengencangkan pelukannya dan membuat Sakura menjadi sesak nafas.

"A—Aizawa-san, lenganmu! Aihara-san-nya!" sahut Tsuna panik.

"Wow, seperti jurus mematikkan!" canda Yamamoto.

"Oi, bodoh, kau ingin membunuh orang disini?" teriak Gokudera memarahi Hikari. "Disini rumah sakit, tau!"

"Apaan sih, Garpudera! Sakura-chan ini teman sehidup sematiku!" teriak Hikari tidak mau kalah dan melepaskan pelukan versi sadis-nya.

"Hikari-san, Gokudera-kun! Tolonglah, ini rumah sakit!" sahut Sakura dengan nafas masih terengah-engah. "Kalau kalian ribut, Hibari-senpai nanti datang dan mengamuk!"

Hikari dan Gokudera seketika langsung berhenti bertengkar begitu mereka mendengar nama itu. "Uum, Hibari-san ada disini, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hikari mencoba tenang.

Sakura mengangguk. "Dia setiap hari kesini. Sekitar jam segini biasanya dia datang—" sahut Sakura, dan seketika Hibari datang dari jendela, dan melihat kalau kamar Sakura ramai—sesuatu yang dia benci.

"—Dia datang dari…jendela?" tebak Gokudera.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Selalu?"

"Selalu."

Hikari dan Gokudera tersenyum kecut. "KITA PERGI DARI SINI!" teriak mereka berdua berbarengan.

"Semoga cepat sembuh, Sakura-chan!" teriak Hikari dan berlari keluar dari kamar, yang diikuti Gokudera, Tsuna dan Yamamoto.

"Ka—kalian!"

Hibari memasuki ruangan dan menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok dekat kasur Sakura, tanpa mempedulikan kalau tadi ada keramaian lewat. "Aku sudah memeriksa siapa yang menyerangmu waktu itu," sahutnya membuka pembicaraan. "Mereka dari Klan Mu—"

"Sssh," potong Sakura dan menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirnya. "Jangan sekarang, Hibari-senpai. Temui aku di depan Rumah Sakit jam 7 malam, dan aku akan menceritakan semuanya."

Hibari tidak berbicara lagi. Dia diam, seperti mensetujui perkataan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum, menurunkan tangannya.

"Kakak…bagaimana, Hibari-senpai?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Aku tidak boleh masuk ke ICU, jadi…"

Hibari hanya menepuk dahi Sakura dengan lumayan keras, dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Jam 7 kutunggu," sahutnya dan membuka pintu lalu keluar dari ruangan Sakura, membuat ruangan itu menjadi kosong.

"…Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik tadi Hikari-san tetap disini saja," gumam Sakura dan merebahkan badannya ke tempat tidur. "Sepi."

**- Sakura Addiction -**

Jam: 18.52

Cuaca: Salju. Kalau kau tidak memakai _coat _tebal, itu sama saja cari mati.

Sakura memakai coat coklat tuanya yang lumayan tebal untuk melapisi baju piyamanya, dan menyelinap keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Dia merasakan dinginnya angin malam, dan itu sangat menusuk tulangnya.

"Hibari-senpai mana?" gumam Sakura begitu ia keluar dari gerbang Rumah Sakit. "Tuh kan! Giliran aku datang cepat, dia malah terlam—"

"Aku tidak telat," potong Hibari dari belakang dan melingkarkan sebuah syal berwarna hijau tua ke leher Sakura. "Dan aku tidak akan pernah telat."

"Sakura-san, selamat malam!" sapa Kusakabe yang terlihat bersama Hibari.

"Hi—Hibari-senpai! Kusakabe-senpai!" pekik Sakura kaget. "Syal ini apa maksudnya?"

"Jangan sampai kau kedinginan seperti patroli waktu itu. Kau merepotkanku," sahut Hibari dingin. "Lalu, dimana kau akan menjelaskan semuanya?"

"Disana," sahut Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah gerbang tua yang hampir tidak terurus tak jauh dari gerbang Rumah Sakit. "Kita kesana."

"Itu?"

"Ya, itu tempat pemakaman massal Klan Murasaki. Hibari-senpai dan Kusakabe-senpai tahu?" sahut Sakura dengan nada yang ia usahakan terdengar normal. "Tragedi Murasaki, yang terjadi lima tahun lalu di Namimori?"

"—Pemusnahan besar-besaran musuh Klan Murasaki—klan tersadis di Namimori—bukan?" sahut Kusakabe. "Kudengar bahkan rakyat tidak bersalah ikut terluka…"

Sakura mulai berjalan. "Ya, seperti itulah. Tragedi Murasaki. Menyedihkan, bukan?"

"—Jangan bilang, keluarga Sakura-san meninggal karena Tragedi Murasaki itu?" tebak Kusakabe dan berlari kecil menyusul Sakura. "Lalu, Sakura-san dendam dengan Klan Murasaki, lalu ingin balas dendam?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kusakabe-senpai terlalu banyak menonton drama!" ejek Sakura. "Tidak, tidak, Ibuku memang sudah meninggal, tapi itu karena sakit. Dan Ayahku masih ada, Kusakabe-senpai!"

"Jadi, maksud kita diajak ke pemakaman ini?" tanya Kusakabe penasaran.

Sakura berhenti berjalan. Dia menengok kearah Hibari dan Kusakabe, dengan senyuman pahit terpampang di wajah mungilnya. "Menurut kalian?"

"Hemm, aku tidak tahu," jawab Kusakabe. "Selain perkiraanku tadi soal Sakura-san dendam kepada Klan Murasaki…aku tidak tahu lagi."

"Kalau Hibari-senpai, bisa menebak?"

Hibari diam, tanda dia juga tidak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum tipis dan mulai berjalan kecil. "Kalau kubilang aku anak kedua dari Murasaki Keichiro—pemimpin Klan Murasaki sekarang—bagaimana?"

"Heh?" pekik Kusakabe kaget. "Sa—Sakura-san itu?"

"Nama asliku Murasaki Sakura. Tapi, aku memakai nama keluarga Ibuku. Aku tidak mau memakai nama Murasaki," jelas Sakura. "Kakakpun begitu. Kita tidak mau meneruskan Klan yang sudah membunuh banyak orang itu."

Sakura mulai berjalan lagi, menyebrang jalan dan diikuti oleh kedua orang itu. Sakura memetik dua tangkai bunga liar di pinggir jalan dan memasuki gerbang pemakaman. "Lihat, banyak manusia-manusia tidak bersalah dikubur disini," sahut Sakura pahit. "Dan ini, semua salah keluargaku—"

"Kau melarikan diri," potong Hibari. "Dan selalu melarikan diri."

"Eh—"

"Kau melarikan diri."

"Tidak, aku—"

"Kalau kukatakan Kakakmu dalam kondisi kritis, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" potong Hibari lagi.

"Hah? Kakak? Kakak dalam kondisi kritis sekarang?" tanya Sakura kaget, menahan tangis. "Itu benar, Kusakabe-senpai?"

"Eh? Emm—sebenarnya bukan kritis tapi—itu, bagaimana cara mengatakannya—" sahut Kusakabe mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura, menutupi kegelisahannya. "Umm—"

"He? Maksudnya apa? Kakakku kenapa?" tanya Sakura dan menarik-narik lengan baju Kusakabe.

"Kakakmu sudah meninggal," jawab Hibari dingin. "Sekitar tiga hari yang lalu."

Mata Sakura membelak. Giginya bergetar. "E—Eh? Hi—Hibari-senpai, ini bukan saatnya bercanda, dan itu…tidak lucu!"

"Lihat, kau melarikan lari lagi."

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, meremas syal Hibari. "Kenapa Hibari-senpai tidak bilang?"

"Karena aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak mau."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya sedih dan marah, namun dia tidak meneteskan air mata sedikitpun. "Kau tidak menangis?" tanya Hibari tanpa emosi, membuat Kusakabe merasa bersalah.

"Aku sudah berjanji kepada Kakak hanya menangis di depan orang yang sudah kupercaya, atau yang kusayangi," jawab Sakura dengan suara bergetar, berpura-pura tegar.

"Oh, jadi kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Tidak. Aku membencimu."

"Tapi aku tidak melarikan diri, tidak sepertimu."

Sakura melempar dua tangkai bunga itu ke Hibari dengan kesal dan marah. "Diam saja, Hibari-senpai!"

"Aku bisa membuktikan aku tidak pernah melarikan diri," sahut Hibari percaya diri. "Aku akan menunggumu di depan kuburan Kakakmu, sampai kau datang."

"Apa itu?" bantah Sakura. "Aku tidak peduli—"

"Aku akan menunggu."

"Aku tidak akan datang!" teriak Sakura. "Aku menyesal menceritakan segalanya kepada Hibari-senpai!"

Sakura berlari keluar pemakaman, meninggalkan Hibari dan Kusakabe. "Hi—Hibari-san, kenapa anda—"

"Ini deminya."

"Demi…Sakura-san?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kusakabe, Hibari berjalan keluar, berjalan menuju makan Aihara Kazuki.

**To be Continued…**

* * *

Kazuki...T-T kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan daku? #plak

*) Aizawa Hikari- Karakter OC dari fic Apartement-nya dheeSafa's teacup. Yoo, kita berkolaborasi memasukkan karakter OC. Asik kan? Ho-ho-ho!

Gaje overload. Yeah. Haha agak susah sih ya nyeritain masa lalu Sakura. Tapi eiits! Ini baru sebagian dari 'rahasia kecil' Sakura loh! Fufu~

Mau tau kenapa saya update hari ini? Karena ini hadiah dari saya yang tanggal 28 Desember ini ulang tahun! Yaay! *author digeplak* SEKALIGUS, ternyata aku dikasih tau sama dheeSafa tadi pagi kalo fic gaje ini, SAKURA ADDICTION MASUK NOMINASI IFA untuk Best Drama for Multiple Chapter! Serius, aku teriak pas dikasih tau lewat twitter sama dia. Benar-benar hadiah ulang tahun paling hebat. Siapapun yang masukin fic ini ke nominasi, saya sangat berterima kasih! Saya juga engga yakin fic ini bakal menang, tapi bisa masuk nominasi saya sangat senang! Terima kasih! *nangis terharu*

Oh ya, in case you don't know, _Murasaki _itu artinya '_warna ungu' _jadi makannya chapter ini judulnya 'Purple-dyed Truth'~

Terima kasih sama yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya, atau yang baca doang tanpa review juga makasih banget! Saya sangat senang hari ini! Yeay!

Maaf kalo ada typo, chapter yang gaje (kapan sih saya engga gaje?), ato ceritanya engga memuaskan. Tolong review ya, sebagai hadiah ulang tahun saya! Daripada saya minta hadiah beneran loh. *author dilempar ember sama pembaca*

Thank You VERY VERY MUCH!


	9. The Two, Under The Rain

Katekyo Hitman Reborn selalu milik Akira Amano-sensei, kalo saya yang punya, ceritanya bakal hancur ditengah dan kemunculan Hibari bakal aku banyakin :p

Hak milik saya hanya Aihara Sakura dan ceritanya, itu aja, gak lebih, gak kurang.

Tulisan miring berarti kisah masa lalu/cerita seseorang/mimpi/pikiran seseorang

Read, Enjoy, and Review!

* * *

_**Sakura Addiction**_

_Aku akan belajar untuk mempercayaimu._

Chapter Nine: The Two, Under The Rain

* * *

_"Sakura, jangan menangis!" sahut 'Kazuki' kecil kepada sosok Sakura kecil yang sedang menangis di bawah pohon sakura yang indah._

_"Tapi—tapi Kak, Ibu sudah tidak bersama kita lagi!" isak Sakura terus menangis. "Kalau begini, siapa yang akan menghentikan air mataku?"_

_Kazuki berjongkok mendekati Sakura dan mencubit kedua pipi Sakura cukup kencang hingga Sakura tidak bisa berbicara untuk protes. "Aku yang akan melakukannya!" sahut Kazuki "Aku yang akan menghentikan air matamu, Sakura!"_

_"Hwe?" sahut Sakura, masih bingung akan ucapan Kazuki._

_"Karena itu, berjanjilah," sahut Kazuki dan melepaskan cubitannya. "Jangan menangis di depan orang lain selain orang yang kamu percayai atau kamu cintai, ya?"_

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Karena kamu tidak boleh," jawab Kazuki dan berdiri. "Kalau Sakura menangis di depan orang yang kamu percayai, itu akan lebih melegakan!"_

_Sakura terdiam dan mengusap air matanya. Dia mencoba memberikan kakaknya itu senyumannya yang terbaik. Kazuki tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo, Sakura, kita harus cepat pulang,"_

_Sakura mengangguk dan berdiri dengan bantuan tangan Kazuki. "Hm, baik, Kak."_

_"Habisnya, badan kamu kan—"_

**-Sakura Addiction-**

_S_akura membuka matanya. Berdiam sebentar, mengutuk mimpi yang baru ia lihat. Sakura mencoba duduk, namun keseimbangannya hilang dan terjatuh.

Tapi, sebuah tangan besar lagi-lagi menghalanginya jatuh.

"Hi…Hibari-senpai?" tanya Sakura dan mengadah ke atas. "Ugh—!"

"Oh, Sakura-chan, kau merindukan Kyouya?" tanya sosok itu—Dino—dengan senyuman jahilnya. "Ah, ternyata Sakura-chan akhirnya mengerti perasaan itu juga~"

"A—Apanya, Dino-san?" bantah Sakura dengan wajah merah. "A—Aku tidak sama sekali—tentang Hibari-senpai…"

"He? Sekarang kamu menjadi seorang tsundere* , Sakura-chan?" tanya Dino dan mendudukan kembali Sakura ke tempat tidurnya. "Manisnyaa~"

"Dino-san!" teriak Sakura. "Apaan sih—"

Dino tersenyum dan duduk di bangku dekat tempat tidur Sakura. "Aku tahu semuanya dari Kusakabe," sahut Dino memulai pembicaraan baru. "Kau…yah, bisa dibilang bertengkar dengan Kyouya, ya?"

Sakura terdiam. Dia memeluk kakinya. "Tidak tau, ah," jawab Sakura singkat. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya."

"Kalau aku tidak salah, sudah lima hari sejak kejadian itu kan?" sahut Dino tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Sakura tadi. "Kau tidak ingin—"

"Dino-san, aku sudah bilang. Aku tidak peduli lagi soal Hibari-senpai!" potong Sakura kesal dengan suara yang kencang, sampai Dino sempat terdiam karena kaget.

"Uh—maaf, Dino-san."

Dino tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Sakura dan menaruhnya di pundaknya. "Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan."

Sakura terdiam. "Dino-san…"

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?"

"—Aku tidak percaya kalau Dino-san itu benar-benar seorang pedofil…"

Dino menarik Sakura menjauh dengan wajah 'terintimidasi'. "Sakura-chan, aku bukan pedofil! Demi Tuhan, Demi harga diriku, aku bukan pedofil!"

Sakura terkekeh dan akhirnya tertawa. "Ya, ya, aku tahu," sahut Sakura. "Dino-san bukan pedofil! Tapi calon pedofil!"

"Itu sama saja, Sakura-chan," sahut Dino sudah lelah dengan perang mulut bertemakan 'apakah Dino Cavallone seorang pedofil?' ini.

Tiba-tiba saja, petir bergemuruh dan langit menjadi sangat gelap. Dan tidak perlu diterka lagi, hujan deras turun tanpa berpikir lagi. Dan Sakura refleks melihat jendela. Dan tiba-tiba ekspresi wajahnya berubah.

Dino, yang menyadari dan memahami apa arti ekspresi Sakura, menunjukan senyuman yang penuh arti.

**-Sakura Addiction—**

"Hibari-san!" panggil Kusakabe sambil membawa sebuah payung berwarna biru tua sambil berlari ke arah sosok yang sedang duduk di depan sebuah makam, terbasuh oleh hujan. "Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Hibari menengok ke Kusakabe. Dia tersenyum tipis. "Aku selalu baik-baik saja," jawab Hibari dengan nada bicara seperti biasanya. "Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

"Tapi…sudah lima hari Hibari-san menunggu Sakura-san! Kalau aku tidak membawakan makanan, entah apa yang terjadi pada—"

"Dia akan datang," potong Hibari yakin. "Pasti."

"Tapi, Hibari-san!"

"Aku mempercayainya, Kusakabe."

"Eh? Hibari-san mempercayai…Sakura-san?" ulang Kusakabe tidak percaya. Seorang Hibari Kyouya mempercayai seorang gadis biasa?

"Aku percaya kalau dia akan datang."

"Tapi, Hibari-san! Sudah lima hari dan Sakura-san tidak datang juga!" sahut Kusakabe. "Mungkin Sakura-san masih syok atas kematian Kakaknya lalu—"

Hibari tersenyum tipis. "Bukankah dia memang selalu telat, Kusakabe?"

**-Sakura Addiction-**

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya bukan, Sakura-chan?" tanya Dino memecahkan lamunan Sakura yang terus menatap jendela. "Lebih baik kau menyusulnya, lagipula kata Dokter disini, makam Kakakmu itu tak jauh dari sini."

"Aku tahu dimana kuburan Kakakku, Dino-san," sahut Sakura ketus. "Kuburan Kakak…tepat berada di sebelah kuburan Ibu."

Dino tersenyum. Dia mengusap kepala Sakura. "Sakura-chan," panggil Dino.

"—Dino-san mau melakukan tindakan pedofil?"

"BUKAN!" bantah Dino kesal. "Tolong dengarkan aku dulu! Jangan bawa-bawa pedofil itu lagi!"

Sakura memutar matanya dan menghela nafas. Dia terdiam tanda dia akan mendengarkan apa kata-kata Dino.

"Sakura-chan, dengar," sahut Dino. "Tak selamanya kau harus begini. Kyouya sudah melakukan apapun supaya kau bisa tersenyum lagi."

"Hi—Hibari-senpai berbuat seperti itu?" tanya Sakura. "Bohong."

"Kalau aku bohong, tidak mungkin Kyouya mau menyelamatkanmu waktu kau diserang kan?"

"Uh—"

"Tidak mungkin dia menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa Kakakmu sudah meninggal. Dia takut kau terluka."

"Itu…"

"Tidak mungkin dia rela menunggumu selama lima hari di depan makam orang yang bahkan belum dia kenal demi menepati janjinya, Sakura-chan!"

"Tapi! Dia bilang kalau aku melarikan diri, terus, terus melarikan diri!" sahut Sakura. "Ini cuma satu-satunya jalan bagiku untuk bahagia, Dino-san!"

Dino terkekeh, lalu akhirnya tertawa. Sakura yang merasa dirinya dihinia merasa kesal. "Dino-san! Apanya yang lucu?" protes Sakura kesal. Dino, yang masih tertawa mengacak-acak rambut Sakura sambil mencoba menghentikan tawanya.

"Sakura-chan, asal kau tahu saja," sahut Dino di sela tawanya. "Ucapan Kyouya itu terkadang memiliki arti yang berbeda."

"Hah?"

"Yah, mungkin kalau diterjemahkan, 'kau selalu melarikan diri' itu artinya 'kau akan kuselamatkan' atau sebagainya…" sahut Dino.

"Bohong."

"Sakura-chan, apa wajahku seperti seorang pembohong?"

"Iya."

"Kau kejam."

Sakura tersenyum. "Lalu? Jadi maksud perkataan Dino-san itu apa?"

"Datangilah Kyouya. Dia sudah menunggumu," sahut Dino. "Dia—yah, mungkin dia ingin melindungimu, Sakura-chan."

"Tapi, aku…"

Dino langsung mengambil coat Sakura dan memakaikannya ke Sakura. Dia juga mengambil syal hijau tua milik Hibari dan melingkarkannya di leher Sakura. "Cepatlah, Sakura-chan," sahut Dino dan memberikan Sakura sebuah payung—payung yang dipakai Kazuki saat penyerangan beberapa hari yang lalu itu. "Meski dia manusia buas, tetap saja dia manusia yang bisa masuk angin kalau kena hujan."

Sakura terdiam, dia menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya dan memakai sepatunya, dan mengambil payung itu dari tangan Dino. "Kalau aku sampai di Rumah Sakit dengan luka lebih parah, yang akan kusalahkan pertama kali itu Dino-san!" sahutnya dan berjalan ke pintu, dan berlari keluar.

Dino tersenyum dan duduk di bangku. Tak lama, Romario masuk dan menghampiri Dino. "Umm…bukannya saya lancang tapi…" sahut Romario agak ragu-ragu. "Apa yang anda katakan tadi ke Sakura-sama…itu benar?"

Dino terkekeh. "50%-nya bohong, sih," sahut Dino tertawa. "Tapi, siapa tahu ternyata kata-kataku benar? Kalau Kyouya memang mempedulikan Sakura-chan."

Romario tertawa garing. Memang sebuah kesalahan mengharapkan boss-nya ini untuk serius dan mengatakan hal yang menyentuh seperti tadi.

**-Sakura Addiction-**

Hibari masih duduk di depan batu nisan Kazuki, membiarkan dirinya terbasuhkan oleh hujan. Dia menatap batu nisan Kazuki dengan wajah yang lurus. "Adikmu benar-benar merepotkan," bisiknya. "Tapi, mungkin dia memang pantas untuk dilindungi hingga mati."

Tiba-tiba, Hibari mendengar suara langkah kaki orang mendekatinya. Dia menengok ke arah suara langkah kaki itu, dan tersenyum tipis melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kau telat."

"Lebih baik telat daripada tidak sama sekali, Hibari-senpai."

Seorang Aihara Sakura berdiri tegak di hadapan Hibari, sambil menunjukkan wajah pedih yang dipaksa untuk tersenyum. "Aku kira yang bodoh disini hanya aku seorang," sahut Sakura dan berjongkok, memayungi tubuh Hibari.

"Jadi, kau menganggapku bodoh?"

"Mana ada manusia normal yang mau menunggu seseorang di pemakaman dan di tengah hujan?"

"Bukankah kau lebih bodoh?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Mungkin begitu," sahutnya dengan senyuman yang pahit.

Kesunyian menyeliputi mereka berdua. Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan poninya, membuat Hibari sedikit kesal.

"Hei," panggilnya. "Kalau kau kesini hanya untuk mengataiku bodoh, lebih baik kau kembali ke Rumah Sakit."

Sakura masih tidak menjawab. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengangkat kepalanya. "Hibari-senpai, mau tahu satu hal yang baru?"

Hibari melihat ke wajah Sakura dan diam, tanda dia akan mendengarkan kata-kata Sakura. Sakura tersenyum, meski terlihat sedikit sedih. "Mungkin aku akan mulai mempercayai Hibari-senpai sedikit," sahutnya. "Sedikit saja loh!"

Hibari tersenyum tipis. "Bukan sesuatu yang bisa kubanggakan."

Sakura tertawa. Suara tawanya tawanya terdengar jelas kalau dia sedang menahan tangis, namun, entah kenapa, dia masih memaksakan diri untuk menahannya.

"Kalau kau mau menangis—"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau."

"Bukankah katamu kau akan mulai mempercayaiku, meski hanya sedikit?"

Sakura tersenyum pahit. "Aku tidak ingin menunjukkan sisi lemahku pada Hibari-senpai," sahutnya. "Itu memalukan."

Sakura beranjak berdiri, membiarkan dirinya terbasuhkan oleh hujan yang masih mengalir deras. Dia masih memasang senyum pahitnya itu. "Lagipula sekarang, aku akan mencoba untuk tidak melarikan diri."

Sebelum Hibari bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, segerombolan orang yang beberapa hari yang lalu menghampiri Sakura datang, dan melingkari mereka berdua. "Lihat, mereka datang bukan?" sahut Sakura seakan-akan dia sudah tahu kalau mereka akan datang.

"Sakura-sama, tolong, ikut kami kali ini!" pinta Hayate, yang sekarang terlihat di kepalanya diikat perban. "Keichiro-sama sudah—"

Sakura berjalan mendekati Hayate. "Ya, tenang saja, Hayate-san," sahutnya. "Aku ikut."

Hayate tersenyum puas, dia melepas jas hitamnya dan ingin memakainya ke tubuh Sakura yang kecil, namun, sebelum dia bisa menaruh jasnya di atas bahu Sakura, Hibari menarik jas itu hingga jatuh ke tanah.

"Kau!" bentak Hayate kesal. "Aku tidak tahu apa urusanmu dengan Sakura-sama, tapi, Sakura-sama sudah setuju ikut dengan kami!"

Hibari menatap Sakura dalam-dalam, dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah Sakura rasakan sebelumnya. "Eh—uhm, Hibari-senpai, ada ap—"

Sebelum Sakura bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hibari melepas jaket hitam-nya yang di lengan kanannya terdapat armband bertuliskan 'Komite Disiplin', dan menaruhnya di atas kepala Sakura dengan tangan kanannya. "Gunakan saja ini dibandingkan jas mahal itu," sahutnya dingin.

Sakura terkejut, namun dia menyembunyikannya dengan tertawa dengan pipi yang kemerah-merahan. "Terima kasih, Hibari-senpai."

"Kau memang tidak pintar menyembunyikan ekspresimu," sahut Hibari.

Sakura tertawa. "Tapi aku tetap bangga dengan diriku apa adanya," sahutnya. "Dan aku…akan mencoba menghadapinya. Aku tidak ingin melarikan diri lagi."

Hayate terlihat kesal dengan percakapan akrab antara Nona-nya dengan Hibari. Dia mendorong lembut punggung Sakura, mengambil jasnya yang jatuh ke tanah, dan memaksa Sakura untuk berjalan. "Sampai situ saja. Kami pamit," sahutnya kesal, tanpa melihat sedikitpun pada Hibari.

"Tugas komite akan menunggumu," sahut Hibari, yang disusul dengan Sakura yang tertawa kecil. Sakura menengok pada Hibari, menggerakan bibirnya—dia berbicara tanpa mengatakan satu katapun.

Sakura berbalik, memasuki mobil hitam mewah itu, dan hilang dari pandangan Hibari yang menangkap apa yang Sakura katakan tadi.

_'Aku akan kembali lagi.'_

_**To be Continued…**_

* * *

Halo! Ini Marchenhaft yang dulu dikenal sebagai Tsukioka Nagisa! Gimana sama ini? Gaje-kah? Anehkah? Ya, kalo itu emang saya sudah tahu uhuy.

Karena saya banyak peer, ga banyak yang saya bisa ucapin sekarang. Emm, Selamat Masuk Sekolah kembali! Yeay! Saya senang! Yok, mari kembali ke peer fisika. *sigh*

Maaf kalo ada typo, cerita gaje dan aneh. Saya emang gaje kok. Tanya aja sama teman sekelas saya.

*)**Tsundere** (ツンデレ?) (Japanese pronunciation: [tsɯndeɽe]) is a Japanese character development process which describes a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing their warm side over time-taken from wikipedia.

Review yak!

Thank You~


	10. A Truth and Thousand Lies

Katekyo Hitman Reborn selalu milik Akira Amano-sensei, kalo saya yang punya, ceritanya bakal hancur ditengah dan kemunculan Hibari bakal aku banyakin :p

Hak milik saya hanya Aihara Sakura dan ceritanya, itu aja, gak lebih, gak kurang.

Tulisan miring berarti kisah masa lalu/cerita seseorang/mimpi/pikiran seseorang

Read, Enjoy, and Review!

* * *

**Sakura Addiction**

_Dibalik semua itu, dia menyembunyikan ratusan kebohongan_

Chapter Ten: A Truth and Thousand Lies

* * *

Sakura membuka kedua matanya, melihat sebuah pintu sorong ala Jepang yang besar dan mewah, dengan tatapan yang lurus—namun tanpa perasaan apa-apa.

"Aku tidak percaya aku akan kemari lagi," gumam Sakura yang kini memakai kimono yang indah berwarna merah, dengan obi berwarna kuning dan juga motif bunga yang melambangkan namanya—motif bunga Sakura yang berwarna merah muda yang cerah yang sangat indah. "Dan juga mengenakan kimono ini lagi. Merepotkan."

"Sakura-sama, daripada mengoceh seperti itu, apa tidak lebih baik menemui Keichiro-sama sekarang juga?" sahut Hayate yang terkesan buru-buru. "Keichiro-sama sudah…ehm, tidak sabar."

"Heh, benar, Ayah sudah tidak sabar," dengus Sakura kesal.

"Uh, Sakura-sama, saya—"

Sebelum Hayate bisa menyelesaikan pembicaraan itu, seakan-seakan Sakura tidak ingin mendengar apa kelanjutan kata-kata Hayate, dia membuka buka sorong itu, memasuki ruangan besar yang mewah itu dan menutup kembali pintu itu.

"Sakura?" panggil sebuah suara yang berat dari belakang sekat bambu. "Kaukah itu, Sakura?"

Sakura memutar matanya, menghela nafas. "Ya, ini aku Ayah," sahutnya malas. "Aku sudah kembali."

Seorang Murasaki Keichiro berdiri, dan keluar dari sekat bambu itu, memperlihatkan wajahnya. Pria berumur 45 tahun itu memiliki rambut hitam seperti Sakura, dan mata keemasan seperti Kazuki. Pria yang masih terlihat gagah itu memakai yukata berwarna hijau tua yang rapih. "Ah, sudah lama sekali kau tidak pulang, Sakura," sahutnya ramah. "Bagaimana—"

"Kakak. Kakak mana?" potong Sakura dengan wajah lurus, tanpa menunjukan rasa takutnya yang tersembunyi.

Keichiro menunjukan wajah heran. "Bukankah Kazuki sudah meninggal karena peluru nyasar?" tanyanya lembut. Sakura menyeringai.

"Jangan bercanda, Ayah," balas Sakura tajam. "Rasanya aku pernah mendengar skenario 'Kazuki mati' dari mulut seseorang."

"Ah, ternyata kekuatan ingatanmu memang menakutkan," sahut sebuah suara yang familiar dari daun pintu ruang sebelah. Sebuah sosok yang sangat dikenali oleh Sakura, sedang berdiri disitu berpangku tangan, mengenakan tuxedo hitam yang rapih dan terlihat mewah.

Sakura menengok ke arah suara itu, dan melihat Kakaknya berdiri dengan tanpa beban dan memasang senyum khasnya. "Yah, kalau aku buruk dalam menyembunyikan ekspresiku, maka Kakak buruk dalam berakting," sahut Sakura dan tersenyum meremehkan. "Lagipula, kukira sandiwara Kakak mati tidak akan menjadi seperti ini."

Kazuki menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. "Salahkan Hibari itu Sakura, dia mengacaukan segalanya," sahut Kazuki dan duduk di sebelah Sakura. "Jadi, aktingku benar-benar buruk?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, itu cukup bagus, Kak," puji Sakura.

"Ehm," Keichiro berdehem. "Jadi, bagaimana berkembangannya, Sakura? Ini sudah tenggat waktu misimu."

Senyum Sakura menghilang, wajahnya tenggelam dalam kesedihan. "Tidak. Sepertinya kabar itu salah, Ayah," jawab Sakura dan menutup matanya. "Kabar kalau ada kelompok mafia di SMP Namimori itu sepertinya hanya bohong belaka."

"Kau bohong, Sakura."

Sakura menatap mata Ayahnya mantap. "Tidak, aku tidak berbohong."

"Kau bohong."

"Apa wajahku terlihat seperti seorang pembohong, Ayah?" tanya Sakura dan tersenyum, menggunakan kata-kata yang pernah dipakai oleh Dino.

Keichiro hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia beranjak berdiri, menghampiri kedua anaknya itu. "Dengar, kalian berdua," sahutnya sambil melihat mereka berdua. "Secara turun-temurun, keluarga Murasaki sudah melayani negeri ini sebagai keluarga penyidik rahasia, dan kabar tentang mafia Vongola di kota ini sudah menyebar—namun kebenarannya masih dipertanyakan."

Sakura mendecak. "Tapi sepertinya kita tidak harus memakai kedok sebagai 'keluarga yakuza' itu," protesnya. "Dan membual tentang Tragedi Murasaki. 'Tragedi berdarah' itu kan hanya cerita yang berlebihan, keluarga Murasaki tidak pernah membantai dan melukai warga. Pada saat itu kita hanya mengejar geng yakuza yang kebetulan kabur ke Namimori, kan?"

"Dan kuburan 'massal' itu juga hanya kuburan keluarga Murasaki," tambah Kazuki, membela Sakura. "Dan betapa cerdasnya Ayah memberitahu kalau kuburanku itu di kuburan orang lain yang kebetulan memiliki nama yang sama denganku. Hebat sekali!"

Keichiro terkekeh. "Kalian benar anak-anak bebal," sahutnya. "Dan aku suka itu. Nah, Sakura, kalau benar Vongola itu tidak ada di sekolahmu itu, misimu akan dicabut dan kau akan kembali ke sekolahmu yang lama."

"Eh?"

"Ya, kau tak mungkin terus bersekolah di sekolah jelek itu bukan? Dan aku dengar disana kau disiksa oleh Ketua Komite Disiplin sampai tubuhmu jadi bertambah lemah kan?" sahut Keichiro dan mengelus-elus rambut Sakura lembut. "Mungkin minggu depan kau akan kembali ke sekolahmu."

Sakura masih tenggelam dalam keterkejutan dan rasa bersalah. Dia sudah berjanji pada Hibari akan kembali, tapi, untuk saat ini, sepertinya…

**-Sakura Addiction-**

Hibari dan Kasukabe memasuki kamar dimana Sakura dirawat sampai kemarin. Meski tidak ada lagi sosok gadis yang menyambutnya dengan entah senyuman atau decakan, mereka tetap memasuki ruangan itu seakan-akan aroma gadis itu masih ada di situ.

"Ruangan ini terasa kosong," gumam Kusakabe. "Bukan begitu, Hibari-san?"

Hibari tidak menjawab. Dia hanya melihat sekeliling, dan berjalan ke tempat tidurnya dan duduk disitu. Tak lama, seorang dokter memasuki ruangan itu dengan wajah ketakutan. "Uh—Uhm, apakah…Hibari-san itu…uuh, walinya Murasaki Sakura-san?" tanyanya.

Hibari terdiam dengan wajah dingin. Dokter itu langsung ketakutan. "Maaf! Aku hanya ingin memberikan hasil check-up Murasaki-san saja!" sahutnya ketakutan dan memberikan Hibari sebuah file berwarna biru tua.

"Uuuhm—sepertinya Murasaki-san harus dioperasi secepatnya," sahut Dokter itu, masih ketakutan. "Kalau tidak—"

"Operasi?" potong Hibari.

"Eh? Hibari-san tidak tahu?" tanya Dokter itu terkejut. "Murasaki-san memiliki kelainan jantung. Dan memang dia lahir seperti itu. Saya salah satu dokter yang mengurusnya sejak kecil, dan penyakitnya memang sudah membaik, tapi akhir-akhir ini tubuhnya melemah."

"Melemah? Kenapa?" tanya Kusakabe dengan wajah terkejut. "Padahal, sepertinya dia baik-baik saja…"

Dokter itu menggeleng. "Tidak, dia tidak baik-baik saja," sahutnya. "Sepertinya, dia terlalu memaksakan dirinya untuk melakukan sesuatu, sehingga badannya tidak kuat menahannya."

"Jangan-jangan…ini karena tugas komi—"

"Kusakabe, diam," potong Hibari. Kusakabe melihat ke wajah Hibari, dan melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajahnya, meski tidak terlihat sangat jelas.

"Ya…kalau Murasaki-san masih ingin hidup, dia harus melaksanakan operasi ini," sahut dokter itu. "Meski persentase berhasil-tidaknya operasi ini kecil…"

"Tapi, bukankah Sakura-san berasal dari keluarga yakuza?" tanya Kusakabe. "Kenapa dia memilih rumah sakit umum seperti ini? Seharusnya dia bisa operasi di luar negeri—"

"Keluarga yakuza? Apa yang kalian maksudkan?"

"Eh? Bukankah keluarga Sakura-san itu keluarga yakuza?"

Dokter itu terkekeh. "Bukan. Keluarga Murasaki itu sebenarnya—"

Mata Hibari terbelak mendengar kebenaran itu. Kebohongan Sakura selama ini terbongkar sudah. Kebenaran sudah terungkap, dan segalanya menjadi masuk akal.

Murasaki Sakura memang seorang pembohong ulung.

_**To be Continued…**_

* * *

Salahkan saya kenapa chapter ini lebih gaje daripada chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Ya, salahkan saya.

Err, oke, kebenaran Sakura disini hampir semuanya terungakap, dari siapa sebenarnya keluarganya, bagaimana keadaan tubuh Sakura, sama kenyataan kalau sebenarnya Kazuki belum mati. Kebenaran kalau keluarga Sakura itu penyidik negara kebaca yah?

Kenyataan kalau Sakura itu sakit jantung itu didedikasikan untuk adik sepupuku yang dari lahir udah sakit jantung, dan sekarang masih berjuang melawan penyakitnya. Doakan adik sepupuku yaa :)

Oke! Ayo, di-review! Pencet aja tombol imut-imut di bawah ini dan tuliskan keluh-kesah kalian! Yooo~

Thank You~


	11. A Little Talk

Katekyo Hitman Reborn selalu milik Akira Amano-sensei, kalo saya yang punya, ceritanya bakal hancur ditengah dan kemunculan Hibari bakal aku banyakin :p

Hak milik saya hanya Aihara Sakura dan ceritanya, itu aja, gak lebih, gak kurang.

Tulisan miring berarti kisah masa lalu/cerita seseorang/mimpi/pikiran seseorang

Read, Enjoy, and Review!

* * *

**Sakura Addiction**

_Bicarakanlah segalanya di waktu singkat itu_

Chapter 11: A Little Talk

* * *

"Reborn!" teriak Dino memanggil sosok kecil yang sedang duduk di meja belajar Tsuna, menatap langit senja dari jendela di depan meja itu.

"Ah, Dino-san—" sapa Tsuna yang sedang membaca buku di tempat tidurnya.

Dino tidak mempedulikan sapaan Tsuna, dia langsung menhampiri Reborn. "Sakura-chan! Dia—"

"Kenapa dengan dia?" potong Reborn. "Kau baru tahu kalau ternyata keluarga Murasaki itu sebenarnya bukan keluarga yakuza, tapi keluarga penyidik rahasia Jepang?"

"Iya! Ternyata Sa—hee? Reborn, kau sudah tahu dari awal?" teriak Dino makin panik. Tsuna yang tidak mengerti apa-apa tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Tahu apa? Kalau sebenarnya Murasaki Sakura itu pindah ke SMP Namimori ini untuk menyelidiki tentang kebenaran keberadaan Vongola?" tanya Reborn dan memainkan Leon.

"Reborn! Kau tahu segalanya dari awal!" teriak Dino. "Dan kenapa kau masih memintaku untuk menjadikan Sakura-chan anggota Vongola? Dia bisa membocorkan keber—"

"Tidak, Dino. Dia tidak membocorkan apapun tentang Vongola," potong Reborn dan beranjak berdiri, menatap Dino. "Dan aku percaya dia takkan memberitahukan keluarganya apa-apa."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Karena dia pilihanku."

"Anu—ini soal apa?" potong Tsuna, akhirnya dapat berbicara. Dino menatap Tsuna, dan berusaha menjelaskan segalanya.

**-Sakura Addiction-**

Sakura membuka matanya dari mimpinya yang singkat. Dia mengecek handphone-nya untuk melihat jam—sekarang jam 11 malam—dan dia menerima sebuah mail dari Hikari. Satu-satunya orang di SMP Namimori yang tahu akan semua rahasianya ini.

_Sakura-chan._

_Hibari-san ngamuk di sekolah. Jubah hitamnya tidak ada. Ada di kamu ya? Cepat kembali, sepertinya kalau tidak ada kamu, Hibari-san akan membunuh kita semua._

_-Hikari_

_P.S: Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Jadilah apa yang kamu mau._

Sakura melempar handphone-nya ke bantal, dan membuka jendela kamarnya yang berlanjut ke beranda yang cukup besar.

Begitu Sakura membuka jendela dan berjalan ke ujung beranda, udara malam yang dingin menusuknya. Penghujung musim dingin memang musuh besar bagi tubuh Sakura yang lemah.

"Yo," panggil sebuah suara dari sisi kanan beranda, yang suaranya sangat Sakura kenali.

"Di—Dino-san!" sahut Sakura kaget. "Kenapa bisa disini? Dan sedang apa—hachiim!"

"Sakura-chan, lebih baik kau memakai jaket," sahut Dino dan menaruh jaket hijau khas-nya dibahu Sakura. "Udara malam ini dingin, dan tubuhmu lemah kan?"

"D—Dino-san sudah…tahu ya?" sahut Sakura dengan nada sedih. "Tentang semua kebohonganku, dan kebenaran di dalamnya?"

Dino menghela nafas. "Ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu," sahut Dino dan bersandar ke pagar beranda yang terbuat dari kayu itu. "Dan aku, mewakili Vongola, berterima kasih untuk tidak membocorkan keberadaan Vongola ke keluargamu."

Sakura tersenyum pahit. "Bukankah semuanya marah padaku?"

Dino menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Tsuna justru berterima kasih padamu, karena kau membuat Kyouya menjadi lebih, yah, jinak," sahutnya tertawa.

"…Hibari-senpai, ya?" ulang Sakura dan mengadah kepalanya ke langit hitam yang bertaburkan bintang. "Aku yakin dia akan marah padaku."

"Ya, aku yakin itu," sahut Dino. "Dia akan marah. Bukan karena kau membohonginya, Sakura-chan, tapi karena dia menganggap kau tidak mempercayainya."

"Eh?"

"Kyouya mempercayaimu. Dan dia berharap kau mempercayainya juga. Dan dia akan marah karena kau tidak mempercayainya," sahut Dino dan menepuk kepala Sakura.

"Dino-san…"

"Eits, Sakura-chan, jangan anggap tindakan ini tindakan pedofil ya!" teriak Dino dan mengangkat tangannya dari kepala Sakura. "Aku bukan—"

"Iya, aku tahu Dino-san bukan pedofil," sahut Sakura dan menatap wajah Dino tersenyum sedih. "Berarti aku benar-benar harus kembali ya?"

"Begitulah, Sakura-chan," sahutnya sambil tersenyum. "Ah, sepertinya sudah saatnya aku pergi. Kalau ketahuan akan gawat."

"Ah, ini jaketmu, Dino-san!" sahut Sakura dan memberikan jaket Dino. "Uuh, Dino-san, bagaimana caramu turun? Ini kan lantai dua?"

"Melompat, tentu saja."

"Eeeh? Tapi kan Dino-san hanya bisa melakukan hal seperti itu kalau ada Romario-san atau bawahan Dino-san yang lain…" sahut Sakura panik.

"Tenang saja! Romario sudah menungguku di balik pagar rumahmu!" sahut Dino dan menepuk kepala Sakura. "Nah, sampai nanti!"

Sakura melihat sosok Dino menghilang, dan perasaannya mengatakan dia juga harus melewati pagar itu untuk melakukan hal yang ia inginkan.

Menjadi apa yang dia inginkan.

**-Sakura Addiction-**

"Hibari-san!" panggil Kusakabe kepada sosok Hibari—yang kini terasa janggal karena jubah hitamnya tidak ada—yang sedang tidur-tiduran di atap sekolah.

"Ada apa, Kusakabe?" tanya Hibari dan beranjak duduk. Kusakabe menghampirinya sambil membawa sebuah surat yang dilipat rapih, dengan tulisan kanji 'surat tantangan' yang rapih.

"Ini…aku menemukannya di atas meja Hibari-san, dan siapapun pengirimnya, dia benar-benar berani!" sahutnya dan memberikan surat itu ke Hibari, membiarkannya membacanya.

_Kepada Hibari Kyouya._

_Saya menantangmu bertarung demi nama Namimori. Datanglah ke Taman Namimori jam 4 sore hari ini. Jika kau kalah, serahkan nama pelindung Namimori padaku dan jika kau menang, kau akan kuberikan sesuatu yang kau inginkan._

Hibari meremas surat itu. "Melindungi Namimori katanya? Yang benar saja," sahutnya. "Kuterima tantangan ini."

Hibari membuang surat itu, tanpa mempedulikan apa arti sebenarnya surat itu. Sekilas, surat itu hanyalah sebuah surat tantangan biasa, namun, memang dibalik sebuah kenyataan, akan ada sebuah kenyataan yang tersembunyi.

Di hari yang sama dan waktu yang sama, Tsuna mendapatkan surat tantangan yang sama, dengan gaya tulisan yang sama, namun dengan isi yang berbeda;

_Kepada Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_Pertaruhkanlah nama Vongolamu itu bersama teman-temanmu, dan bertarunglah denganku di Taman Namimori jam 4 hari ini. Jika kau kalah, Vongola akan kuhancurkan._

Dan juga—Sakura yang berjuang di tempatnya dipanggil oleh Ayahnya, untuk mengikuti Rapat. Atau, dalam bahasa Sakura, 'Rapat' yang disebut Ayahnya bisa berarti 'Pengakuan Kebohongan'.

Yang berarti—keberadaan Vongola sudah diketahui Ayahnya.

Dan Sakura akan mendapat hukuman untuk kebohongannya.

**To be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

**O-MA-KE**

"Hibari-san!" panggil Kusakabe kepada sosok Hibari—yang kini terasa janggal karena jubah hitamnya tidak ada—yang sedang tidur-tiduran di atap sekolah.

"Ada apa, Kusakabe?" tanya Hibari dan beranjak duduk. Kusakabe menghampirinya sambil membawa sebuah surat yang dilipat rapih, dengan tulisan kanji 'surat tantangan' yang rapih.

"Ini…aku menemukannya di atas meja Hibari-san, dan siapapun pengirimnya, dia benar-benar berani!" sahutnya dan memberikan surat itu ke Hibari, membiarkannya membacanya.

_Kepada Hibari Kyouya-sama._

_SAYA SUDAH MENCINTAIMU SEJAK KITA BERTEMU! *blush*_

_Aww, ah, aku berani sekali mengatakan hal itu! Aaaah, aku malu! Emm, Hibari-sama, jangan membenciku ya? Tapi, kalau Hibari-san ingin memukulku dengan tonfamu yang bersinar itu, aku rela! Aku bersedia menjadi sasaranmu~_

_Hibari-sama! Aku menantangmu! Aku bersedia menjadi pesuruh Komite Disiplin dan kau pasti bisa tahu kalau aku itu lebih baik daripada Sakura itu! Aku yang pantas jadi pendampingmu! Aww, apasih yang kukatakan? Ah, aku malu, malu, maluuu~_

_Kutunggu kamu di atap sekolah sepulang sekolah yaa~ Muaaaah! Aaaah, apa sih yang kulakukaaan~_

_I love you, Hibari-sama._

_Your secret admirer._

"Kusakabe, buang, bakar, dan musnahkan surat ini," sahut Hibari dan memberikan surat itu ke Kusakabe. "Aku tidak ingin melihat surat ini lagi."

"B—Baik, Hibari-san," sahut Kusakabe dan mengambil surat itu dengan hati-hati, karena 'aura' Hibari benar-benar membuatnya takut. Dan ada satu pelajaran yang dipelajari Kusakabe: Jangan pernah menulis surat cinta penuh kata-kata menjijikan pada Hibari.

* * *

Saya kembali! Hey-hooo!

Dengan omake super garing dan engga jelas chapter 11 ini disuguhkan untuk kalian semuaaa~ #buagggh

Oke. Cukup gajelas mode-nya. Makasih ya yang sebelumnya udah review! I lop u so much deh! Jangan lupa review chapter yang ini juga yah! Don't porget!

Btw, saya pengen makan es krim, ada yang mau beliin? *gajelasbangetkau*

_Thank You~_


	12. Decision

Katekyo Hitman Reborn selalu milik Akira Amano-sensei, kalo saya yang punya, ceritanya bakal hancur ditengah dan kemunculan Hibari bakal aku banyakin :p

Hak milik saya hanya Aihara Sakura dan ceritanya, itu aja, gak lebih, gak kurang.

Tulisan miring berarti kisah masa lalu/cerita seseorang/mimpi/pikiran seseorang

Read, Enjoy, and Review!

* * *

**Sakura Addiction**

_Satu keputusan, satu masa depan_

Chapter 12: Decision

* * *

Sakura mengenakan gaun putih selutut dengan lengan bergelembung. Dalam keluarga Murasaki, putih berarti warna tanpa dosa. Warna yang suci, bersih, dan tidak ternodai. Warna dasar dari segala warna.

Namun, dalam 'Rapat' ini, warna putih itu akan diwarnai dengan warna lain. Entah itu coklat, hitam, atau bahkan…merah.

Ya, merah. Atau dalam kata lain, darah.

"Pintar sekali kau berbohong padaku, Sakura," sahut Keichiro, mengenakan kimono khasnya, duduk bersimpuh di depan Sakura. Mereka dikelilingi oleh anggota-anggota keluarga Murasaki, termasuk Hayate dan Kazuki.

"Aku…tidak berbohong."

"Kau berbohong," sahut Keichiro. "Kemarin malam, ada seseorang dari Vongola mendatangi kamarmu bukan?"

Mata Sakura terbelak, namun dia berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya. "Jadi, Ayah memasang penyadap suara di kamarku?" tanya Sakura mencoba tenang. "Bukankah itu melanggar privasi seorang anak?"

"Melanggar privasi? Apakah itu lebih buruk daripada membohongi orang tua sendiri?"

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak berbohong, Ayah," sahut Sakura menatap lurus Ayahnya. "Bukankah aku memasukan kata-kata 'sepertinya'?"

"Hah?"

"Bukankah Ayah yang bilang, kalau kau tidak yakin gunakanlah 'sepertinya'?" tanya Sakura membela dirinya. "Iya kan?"

Keichiro mendecak. Dia beranjak dari duduknya. "Kau benar-benar anak bebal."

"Dan bukankah Ayah menyukainya?"

Keichiro tertawa kencang, namun bukan dalam nada yang menyenangkan. Tawanya terkesan mengejek dan tercampur kesal. "Ya, aku memang menyukai anak bebal!" sahutnya dan menghampiri Sakura. "Tapi bukan anak pembohong!"

"Aku melakukannya dengan alasan, Ayah," sahut Sakura. Tangannya mulai bergetar ketakutan, namun dia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Namun sayangnya, Kazuki dan Hayate menyadari ketakutan Sakura yang disembunyikan itu.

"Alasan?" ulang Keichiro mengejek. "Apa alasanmu, Nona?"

Sakura menelan ludahnya. Dia menarik nafas, dan membuka mulutnya, meski dia tahu jika dia menjawab pertanyaan Ayahnya itu, dia takkan selamat.

"Mereka temanku."

"Teman?"

"Mereka teman-teman pertamaku."

Keichiro tertawa lagi. "Teman? Teman katamu?" ulangnya mengejek. "Keluarga Murasaki tidak diperbolehkan mempunyai teman yang merupakan orang biasa, Sakura! Dan ditambah lagi, teman pertamamu itu…mafia? Yang benar saja!"

"Aku berbicara jujur, Ayah."

Keichiro mendecak, dia merasa kesal. Tanpa belas kasihan dia menampar Sakura dengan kencang, hingga dari bibir Sakura keluar darah. Namun, Sakura tidak mengucapkan apapun. Dia hanya terdiam tanpa protes.

"Kau itu anggota keluarga Murasaki, dan kau harus mematuhi semua peraturan keluarga ini!" bentak Keichiro kesal, yang membuat para anggota lain ketakutan. "Bukankah kau tahu peraturan nomor 19?"

Sakura menatap Ayahnya mantap, menandakan dia mengetahui jawaban pertanyaan Ayahnya. "Peraturan nomor 19: Jika kau ingin keluar dari lingkaran Murasaki, kau harus memotong salah satu bagian tubuhnya," jawab Sakura. "Itu menandakan kau kehilangan salah satu hidupmu."

"Ya! Itu benar!" sahut Keichiro. "Jadi, kau ingin keluar dari keluarga ini dengan memotong tanganmu? Kakimu?"

Sakura hanya terdiam. Dia menahan tangisnya.

"Kau tahu? Mungkin sekarang 'teman-teman'mu itu sedang kesulitan sekarang," sahut Keichiro dan kembali duduk. "Mereka sedang menghadapi 20 anak buahku yang dilatih khusus di Taman Namimori."

"Eh?"

"Ah, apalagi sekarang sedang hujan, pasti mereka makin kesusahan," tambah Keichiro. "Dan itu salahmu. Kalau saja kau memberitahu kalau Vongola itu sungguh ada, mereka tak perlu mati."

"Mati? Maksud Ayah…"

"Ya, aku memerintahkan anak buahku untuk membunuh mereka," sahut Keichiro dengan senyum licik. "Dan, orang-orang yang kau sebut 'teman' itu akan tidak ada lagi!"

Sakura menatap Ayahnya tajam, dia beranjak berdiri dan mengambil pedang samurai yang terpasang di dinding. Dia membuka sarung pedang itu dan mengarahkannya ke Ayahnya.

"Oh? Jadi sekarang kau ingin membunuhku?" tanya Keichiro tampa rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Peraturan nomor 19: Jika kau ingin keluar dari lingkaran Murasaki, kau harus memotong salah satu bagian tubuhnya, bukan?" tanya Sakura. "Kalau begitu…"

"Kau akan keluar?" tanya Kazuki tiba-tiba. "Sakura! Jangan memotong apapun dari tubuhmu!"

"Tenang saja, Kak. Meski aku sudah keluar dari keluarga ini, aku akan tetap menganggapmu sebagai kakakku, dan Ibu sebagai Ibuku," sahut Sakura. "Yang mungkin tak kuanggap hanya orang ini."

"Oh? Maksudmu Ayah?" sahut Keichiro mengejek. "Aaah, Ayah takut…"

Sakura mengayunkan pedangnya, menghunuskan pedang itu dengan cepat, memotong salah satu bagian dari tubuhnya, tanda dari kemantapannya keluar dari keluarga yang menyebalkan itu.

**-Sakura Addiction-**

"Juudaime! Mereka ini kuat!" teriak Gokudera yang dikelilingi bawahan-bawahan Keichiro yang memakai tuxedo hitam rapih yang membawa berbagai jenis senjata—dari pedang samurai, pistol dan pisau.

"Ya, aku tahu!" sahut Tsuna memasang kuda-kuda. "Dan…kenapa Hibari-san ada disini?"

Hibari—setelah menjatuhkan satu orang dengan tonfa-nya—tidak menjawab. Dia hanya diam, menandakan dia tidak ingin diganggu.

"Mereka tidak ada habisnya!" sahut Yamamoto dan mendekat pada Tsuna dan Gokudera. "Lagipula, siapa mereka?"

"Aku tidak tahu!" jawab Tsuna. Tanpa disadari Tsuna, dari belakangnya seseorang menembakkan peluru menuju tubuhnya.

"JUUDAIME!"

"Eh?"

_Ting._

Tsuna membalikkan badannya. Dia tidak terluka. Dan dia melihat seseorang memakai jaket hitam yang familiar, berambut pendek sebahu yang berantakan, memengang pedang yang membuat peluru itu terpantul kearah yang jauh.

_"Anak perempuan? Bukan, sepertinya anak laki-laki…"_ batin Tsuna mencoba mengenali sosok itu. Anak itu berbalik badan, dan tersenyum pada Tsuna.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Sawada-kun?" tanyanya. Tsuna tercengang, Gokudera mencoba menahan teriak, Yamamoto mengeluarkan kata-kata "Ah," dan Hibari tersenyum tipis.

"A—Aihara-san?"

"Hei, kenapa? Sudah tidak mengenaliku lagi?" tanya sosok itu—Sakura—sambil tersenyum. "Kejamnya!"

"Ha—Habisnya, rambutmu…"

"Ah, ini?" sahut Sakura dengan nada sedih dan memegang rambutnya. "Yah, banyak yang sudah terjadi."

"Sa—Sakura-sama!" pekik salah satu bawahan Keichiro bergerak maju. "Sedang apa Sakura-sama disini? Cepat kembali ke rumah utama…"

"Kalian tidak lihat aku sudah memotong rambutku?"

"Ya, dan apa hubungannya—ah!"

"Peraturan nomor 19. Kalian ingat bukan?" tanya Sakura dan mengacungkan pedangnya. "Jika ingin keluar dari keluarga Murasaki, kalian harus memotong salah satu bagian tubuhmu."

"Jadi, Aihara-san sekarang…" sahut Tsuna.

Sakura tersenyum dan menatap Tsuna. "Ah, Sawada-kun juga sudah tahu?"

Tsuna mengangguk kecil. "Gokudera-kun dan Yamamoto-kun juga sudah tahu semuanya, Aihara-san," sahutnya. "Tapi, apakah keluarnya kamu dari keluargamu itu…karena kami? Karena Vongola?"

Sakura menurunkan pedangnya. Dia menatap Tsuna, lalu Yamamoto dan Gokudera, dan Hibari. "Ya, ini karena kalian."

"E—Eh?" sahut Tsuna. "A—Ah, maaf—"

"Karena kalian aku merasakan hidup 'normal' seperti yang kuinginkan. Karena kalian aku menemukan teman pertamaku," sahut Sakura, lalu dia menatap Hibari. "Dan…karena Hibari-senpai aku bisa memutuskan dengan percaya diri masa depanku sendiri."

Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto tersenyum, sedangkan Hibari hanya tersenyum tipis. "Jadi, sekarang secara resmi kau ini…anggota kami? Anggota Vongola?" tanya Gokudera.

"Kalau kalian mau menganggapku seperti itu, aku tidak keberatan," sahut Sakura tersenyum. Dia kembali menatap bawahan ayahnya dengan mata tajam. "Tapi kita harus lolos dari sini dulu."

"Kalau Sakura-sama sudah keluar dari keluarga Murasaki, berarti peraturan nomor 8 sudah tidak berlaku lagi, bukan?" sahut salah satu bawahan Keichiro dan mengeluarkan pedang samurai.

Sakura tersenyum tajam. "Peraturan nomor 8: Bertarung dengan sesama anggota Murasaki sangat tidak diperbolehkan, namun jika ada anggota yang keluar dari keluarga Murasaki, maka itu diperbolehkan," sahutnya.

"Tu—Tunggu, Aihara-san! Kau akan bertarung?" tanya Tsuna.

"Jangan menganggapku remeh, Sawada-kun," sahut Sakura dan memasang kuda-kuda. "Meski aku seorang gadis, aku masih bisa bertarung."

Tidak sempat Tsuna mengatakan apapun lagi, Sakura sudah berlari dan entah sejak kapan dia sudah berada di belakang bawahan ayahnya yang membawa pedang dan menyerangnya dengan punggung pedang yang dibawa Sakura. Dan Sakura terus melakukan itu hingga dia menyerang bawahan yang ke-tujuh.

Sakura berdiri, ditengah hujan, mencoba bernafas.

Hibari yang menyadari keadaan Sakura, berlari ke arahnya. Namun terhenti karena melihat sosok Keichiro, Kazuki dan Hayate yang menghampiri Sakura begitu keluar dari mobil hitam yang mewah.

"Anak bodoh," sahut Keichiro. "Kau memotong rambut panjangmu begitu saja, membawa pedang itu dan tiba-tiba berlari ke kamar, membawa jaket hitam dekil itu, dan melompat dari jendela kamarmu dan berlari kesini, tanpa alas kaki, di tengah hujan. Bodoh sekali."

Sakura menatap Keichiro dengan nafas terengah-engah dan wajah pucat. "Tapi, dengan kebodohan ini, aku bisa berdiri disini, melindungi teman-temanku."

"Tapi, Sakura! Lihat, sekarang tubuhmu…" sahut Kazuki dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura, namun dihalangi oleh Hibari yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di depan Sakura.

"Dia sudah keluar dari keluargamu. Dan dia sudah bukan urusanmu lagi," sahut Hibari dengan wajah lurus. "Atau karena kau itu sister complex jadinya kau tidak rela adikmu pergi?"

"A—Apa?" sahut Kazuki kesal. "Kau! Apa hubunganmu dengan adikku, hah? Jangan sok akrab!"

"Kazuki, ini siapa?" potong Keichiro menatap Hibari.

"Dia Hibari Kyouya, pemimpin komite disiplin di sekolah Sakura yang seenaknya menjadikan Sakura bawahannya!" jelas Kazuki kesal.

"Ah, jadi dia Hibari Kyouya? Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Hayate," sahut Keichiro. "Jadi dia alasan utama Sakura menjadi seperti ini?"

"Tu—Tunggu, Ayah!" potong Sakura. "Hibari-senpai tidak ada hubungannya dengan…"

Sebelum Sakura bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit dan lelah yang dari tadi ditahan Sakura. Sakura jatuh pingsan, ditengah hujan, dan diiringi dengan suasana panik dari kedua pihak yang bertentangan itu.

"SAKURA!"

_**To be Continued…**_

* * *

Hey-hoo! Saya kembali lagi sebelum mid semester! Yeah, chapter 12 selesai juga. Udah memasuki 'cerita utama' nih! Karena saya lagi baik (dan lagi bosen) saya akan membalas review kalian satu-satu~

**bhiblu21**: Iya, emang Ayah-nya Sakura jahat! Yuk, kita bunuh (?)

**Chin-Varia: **Haha, omake-nya gaje kan? Emang berani cewek yang ngirim suratnya, urat takutnya udah putus kali yak.

**Tsubasa-chan: **TSUBASA-CHAN! KEMANA AJA ENTE? Kangeeen (?) Threesome? Hemm, ide yang cukup bagus...*tonfa-ed* Yang ngirim suratnya...terkuak di chapter ini haha.

**Mayumi del Procella: **Pastinya inget dong :) boleh kok manggil aku gitu hehe~

** Seiran: **Makasih udah review! Hemm, chapter ini udah cukup panjang belom?

**Su 'Pioggia' Oxenstierna: **Err, perasaan saya juga gitu. Tapi Sakura Addiction engga bakal berubah jadi DinoxOC kok haha :)

**D-Girl4: **Saya jangan diserang atuh, nih update-an nya :3

**Vocallone: **Yeah! Makasih udah review :3 Baca chapter ini juga ya!

Okee sampe situ aja. Makasih buat udah yang review dan yang baca, semoga kalian puas sama chapter 12 ini! Yeah~

Btw, mungkin saya engga update fic sampe mid semester selesai. Wish me luck yaaa~

Jangan lupa abis baca review! Cerita ini enggak bakal maju kalau engga ada kritik dan saran dari kalian semua!

Thank You


	13. To Live or To Let Go

Katekyo Hitman Reborn selalu milik Akira Amano-sensei, kalo saya yang punya, ceritanya bakal hancur ditengah dan kemunculan Hibari bakal aku banyakin :p

Hak milik saya hanya Aihara Sakura dan ceritanya, itu aja, gak lebih, gak kurang.

Tulisan miring berarti kisah masa lalu/cerita seseorang/mimpi/pikiran seseorang

Read, Enjoy, and Review!

* * *

**Sakura Addiction**

_Hidup atau tidak—itu semua terserah padamu_

Chapter 13: To Live or To Let Go

* * *

Suasana di Rumah Sakit Namimori benar-benar mencekam. Segerombolan orang-orang berbadan besar dan beberapa anak SMP menunggu di depan ruang ICU dengan wajah panik.

Dan tak lama, seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Dok, bagaimana…" sahut Kazuki begitu dokter itu keluar. "Sakura, bagaimana dia?"

"Yah, dia sekarang tidak apa-apa," jawab dokter itu yang membuat yang lain merasa sedikit lega. "Tapi, kalau dia tidak cepat-cepat di operasi, mungkin hidupnya hanya bisa bertahan sebentar."

"Kalau begitu, cepat operasi Sakura-sama!" tambah Hayate.

"Tidak bisa begitu. Saya harus mendapat persetujuan dari pasien. Dan persentase keberhasilan operasi ini…sangat kecil," sahut dokter itu. "Kalau operasi ini gagal…saya sudah angkat tangan."

"Ma—Masa begitu?" sahut Tsuna dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok. "Ternyata selama ini Aihara-san…"

Dokter itu menghela nafas. "Saya kasih waktu Sakura-san untuk berpikir. Seminggu lagi saya akan menanyakan Sakura-san apakah dia mau di operasi atau tidak," sahutnya. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

Dokter itu pun meninggalkan mereka. Mereka yang penuh kekhawatiran dan bimbang, termasuk Keichiro dan Hibari.

**-Sakura Addiction-**

Sakura membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Dia melihat langit-langit kamar—yang langsung ia kenali sebagai langit-langit kamar rumah sakit. Sakura tersenyum lemah dan menghela nafas. Keadaan tubuhnya selama sebulan terakhir ini memang memburuk.

"Sudah sadar?"

Dengan lemas, Sakura menengok ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Dia tersenyum lemas begitu melihat seorang Hibari Kyouya duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidurnya, menyilangkan tangannya dan Hibird di bahunya.

"Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada lemas, tubuhnya berasa sangat lemah, dia bahkan tidak kuat untuk menggerakkan tangannya.

"Tiga hari,"

"Lama juga ya. Apa yang terjadi dengan Vongola dan Keluarga Murasaki setelah itu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kau bangun setelah pingsan tiga hari, dan itu yang kau tanyakan?" ejek Hibari. "Bodoh."

"Hibari-senpai, aku bersumpah, kalau aku bisa menggerakan tanganku, aku sudah memukulmu."

"Heh. Seperti kau bisa memukulku saja."

Sakura menghela nafas. "Ah, sudahlah. Aku sedang tidak ingin untuk bertengkar," sahut Sakura. "Lalu, apa kata dokter tentangku?"

"Katanya kau harus dioperasi secepatnya, Sakura-chan," sahut Dino tiba-tiba dari ambang pintu. "Dan kau diberikan waktu seminggu untuk memutuskannya."

"Dino-san…"

"Tapi, persentase operasi ini kecil, jadi kalau gagal…" tambahnya dan berjalan ke tempat tidur Sakura dan duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya. "Kau akan mati."

Tidak ada ekspresi terkejut, atau bahkan ketakutan dari wajah Sakura. Dia hanya tersenyum lemah, dan melihat langit biru dari jendelanya. "Yah, ini sudah kuduga," sahutnya. "Kalau aku tidak operasi, maka aku akan mati. Kalau aku operasi, aku juga mungkin akan mati. Ironis sekali, ya?"

"Tapi, Sakura-chan, kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu…"

"Aku akan memikirkannya, Dino-san. Tidak perlu khawatirkanku."

Dino tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Sakura. Namun, tangannya ditahan Hibari hingga tidak bisa bergerak. "Pedofil, jangan sentuh dia," sahut Hibari kesal.

"Aku BUKAN pedofil, Kyouya!" bantah Dino kesal. "Jangan ikut-ikutan Sakura-chan memanggilku pedofil!"

"Kalau kau bukan pedofil, jangan sentuh dia, pedofil."

"Kalau aku bukan pedofil, kau apa?"

"Aku hanya berbeda 4 tahun dengannya."

"Hibari-senpai, Dino-san! Tolong hentikan argumen 'siapa-pedofil-siapa-tidak' ini! Ini rumah sakit!" protes Sakura menengahi mereka.

"Ah, iya, maaf, Sakura-chan," sahut Dino dan beranjak berdiri. "Yak, pikirkan baik-baik tentang operasi itu ya. Aku akan menjengukmu lagi."

Sakura tersenyum dan melihat Dino keluar dari pintu kamarnya. Senyumannya itu berubah ketika Hibari tiba-tiba mencubit pipinya kencang.

"Adu-du-duuuuh! Hi—Hibari-senpaaai!" sahut Sakura kesakitan. "Jangan menyiksa orang yang lagi sakit!"

"Kau itu milikku, bukan milik orang itu."

"Eh? Apa maksud—"

Sebelum Sakura bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tangan kanan Hibari mengelus pipi Sakura, mendekatkan wajahnya dan menutup bibir mungil Sakura dan bibirnya, mengecupnya dengan lembut.

Mata Sakura terbelak. Karena efek tubuh yang masih lemah, dia tidak bisa bergerak. Dia hanya terdiam, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Hi—Hibari-senpai?" sahut Sakura dengan wajah memerah begitu Hibari melepaskan ciuman itu. "A—Apa yang…"

Hibari mengelus kepala Sakura, tersenyum tipis. "Sudah kukatakan, kau milikku," sahutnya dan beranjak berdiri, berjalan keluar dari kamar Sakura.

Meninggalkan Sakura yang tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya menjadi makin lemas dan memerah.

**-Sakura Addiction-**

Hari kelima.

Tubuh Sakura kini terlihat kurus dan lemah, tubuhnya terpasang infus dan alat pembantu makan. Dia kini tidak terlihat seperti Sakura yang ceria. Sakura yang 'sekarang' cenderung lebih diam, muram dan penyendiri.

"Sakura, kau sudah memutuskannya?" tanya Kazuki memakan apel. "Operasi itu, kau akan melakukannya atau tidak?"

Sakura memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan lemas. "Um," sahutnya dan mengangguk kepalanya pelan. "Aku akan melakukannya."

Kazuki menelan apelnya. "Kau serius?"

Sakura tersenyum menahan tawa. "Tentu saja. Aku sudah memikirkannya," sahutnya.

"Jadi, kau masih mau hidup?"

Senyum Sakura seketika berubah dan dia terdiam. "Jujur saja, Kak, aku tidak tahu," jawabnya dan menatap jendela. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah aku ingin hidup atau tidak. Menyedihkan, bukan?"

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu dengan Hibari?"

Jleb. Pertanyaan itu bagai sebuah pisau yang menusuk tepat di jantung Sakura. Sakura mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan tersenyum lemah. "Aku takkan berbohong—ya, sesuatu telah terjadi."

"Dia berbuat apa, Sakura?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia terus menatap jendela, menatap pohon sakura yang belum mekar. "Mungkin akan menyenangkan kalau sebelum dioperasi aku bisa melihat bunga sakura," sahutnya. "Hanya untuk jaga-jaga."

"Kau terdengar seperti seseorang yang ingin mati," sahut seseorang di ambang pintu. Seseorang yang sangat Sakura kenali—

"Hibari-senpai," sahut Sakura dengan suara lemah, mencoba menahan detak jantungnya. "Se—Sedang apa senpai disini?"

"Aku sedang melihat seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak memiliki keinginan untuk hidup," sahutnya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Menyedihkan sekali."

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi?" sahut Sakura dan mengalihkan matanya dari Sakura. "Dengan penyakit seperti ini aku bisa apa?"

Hibari menatap Sakura dengan tatapan dingin, yang biasanya dibalas Sakura dengan tatapan kesal. Namun sekarang, mata hijaunya terlihat kosong, hampa, tanpa hasrat hidup. Hibari mengangkat kepala Sakura dengan tangan kirinya, membuat wajah keduanya hanya berbeda beberapa sentimeter.

"Hei, kau!" bentak Kazuki, namun saat dia ingin menahan pundak Hibari, tangannya dihentikkan oleh Kusakabe.

"Ap—siapa—"

Kazuki melihat sosok pria asing yang sering terlihat bersama Sakura—Dino—menyilangkan tangannya di depan pintu kamar Sakura, memberikan isyarat untuk diam. Kusakabe menyeret Kazuki keluar, meninggalkan mereka berdua di kamar.

"Hi…Hibari-senpai?" sahut Sakura pelan.

"Jawab aku, apakah kau ingin hidup?" tanyanya dengan suara dingin. "Jawab dengan singkat dan cepat."

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sakura dan memalingkan matanya dari mata Hibari, menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Lihat aku," sahutnya.

"Tidak."

"Sakura, lihat aku."

Mata Sakura terbelak, refleks, matanya bertemu dengan mata Hibari. Namun kini mata Sakura dipenuhi rasa tanya. "Tunggu, Hibari-senpai, barusan…senpai memanggilku dengan nama panggilanku?" tanya Sakura, mencoba tenang.

"Itu tidak penting," sahut Hibari. "Sekarang, dengar aku. Aku memintamu untuk tetap hidup. Ini perintah,"

"Eh?" pekik Sakura. "A—Apa tadi? Hibari-senpa—"

_Cup_. Satu kecupan ringan mendarat dengan lembut di bibir Sakura, membuat gadis mungil itu tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Jelas? Ini perintah."

Sakura mengangguk tidak berdaya. Hibari menurunkan kepala Sakura, menjitak kepalanya, dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Sakura. Lagi-lagi meninggalkan Sakura dengan wajah merah.

Namun—pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepala Sakura.

_"Apakah kau ingin tetap hidup?"_

_**-To be Continued**_

* * *

Yeaaah—ini dia chapter 13 yang bener-bener lama proses publish-nya yang disebabkan oleh alasan berikut:

1.) Sesuatu yang bernama UTS. Dua minggu botak saya mikirin UTS yang ujungnya nilai-nilai saya ancur.

2.) Laptop rusak. Rasanya pengen banting laptop. Tapi sayang.

3.) Tugas numpuk. Engga cuma tugas individu, tugas kelompok juga.

4.) File chapter 13 ke-corrupt gara-gara adikku yang pintar-unyu-sehat-dan-sentosa. Alhasil harus ketik dari awal.

Maaf yaaa :(

Satu komentar dari sang author stress ini tentang chapter ini: APA ITU YANG KUKETIK?

Serius. Aku kagok sendiri nulis chapter ini. Hibari jadi agresif nih, sabar ya, Sakura. *tonfa-ed*

Oke, terima kasih ya yang udah review di chapter 12! Yang udah baca juga terima kasih! Semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini ya! Maaf kalo ada typo dan ceritanya jadi gini, kejer waktu nih, ngetik chapter yang sama dua kali. Ergh. -_-

Naah, silahkan review chapter ini, hilangkanlah rasa stress author stress ini! Ayo, ayo, jangan ragu-ragu pencet tombol review yang imut-imut ituuu~

P.S : Author lagi galau nih. Mau pilih jurusan IPA atau IPS yak? Gak ada gitu pilihan jurusan Galau? Kadang belajar IPA, kadang belajar IPS - galau. *gakpentingwoy*

Thank You~


	14. Blooming

Katekyo Hitman Reborn selalu milik Akira Amano-sensei, kalo saya yang punya, ceritanya bakal hancur ditengah dan kemunculan Hibari bakal aku banyakin :p

Hak milik saya hanya Aihara Sakura dan ceritanya, itu aja, gak lebih, gak kurang.

Tulisan miring berarti kisah masa lalu/cerita seseorang/mimpi/pikiran seseorang

Read, Enjoy, and Review!

* * *

**Sakura Addiction**

_Aku masih ingin hidup, aku akan hidup!_

Chapter 14: Blooming

* * *

"Sakura," panggil Kazuki kepada sosok adiknya yang duduk di kursi roda, menatap jendela dari lobi rumah sakit dengan pandangan sedih. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura menengok ke arah kakaknya dengan senyuman. "Iya, aku baik-baik saja," sahutnya ceria. "Kondisi tubuhku sepertinya lebih baik daripada kemarin."

Kazuki tersenyum lega. "Masih menunggu bunga sakura?" tanyanya dan ikut menatap jendela. "Tahun ini sepertinya bunga sakura akan terlambat mekar."

"Sayang sekali…" gumam Sakura. "Setidaknya aku ingin melihat bunga sakura sebelum operasi besok."

"Sakura…" sahut Kazuki.

"Jadi, untuk apa Kakak mengajakku kesini?" tanya Sakura, memotong kata-kata Kazuki. "Tumben sekali Kakak pagi-pagi datang ke kamarku, mengajakku keluar sampai sekarang. Ada apa?"

Kazuki tersenyum. Tak lama, handphone-nya berbunyi, Kazuki membaca mail yang masuk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Dari pacar, Kak?"

"Lebih baik dari pada itu," sahutnya dan mendorong kursi roda Sakura. "Kita kembali, yuk?"

"He?"

**-Sakura Addiction-**

"Kak, ada apa, sih? Kok sepertinya mencurigakan," sahut Sakura di perjalanan mereka kembali ke kamar Sakura yang juga terletak di lantai pertama. "Dari tadi Kakak tersenyum aneh terus!"

"Masa sih?" jawab Kazuki tanpa menjawab sedikitpun pertanyaan Sakura, yang justru membuat Sakura tambah curiga. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Mereka sampai di depan kamar Sakura, Kazuki membuka pintu kamar, lalu mendorong kursi roda Sakura ke dalam kamar. "Kak, gelap…" sahut Sakura sambil menatap Kazuki yang menutup pintu. "Lampunya…"

Kazuki dengan senang hati menyalakan lampu kamar, dan—

"Sakura, selamat datang!"

Suara itu langsung menyambut Sakura begitu ia memasuki kamarnya. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kyoko, Hikari, Dino, Romario, Kusakabe—banyak. Mereka semua berkumpul di kamar itu, menghiasi kamar itu dengan kelopak bunga Sakura, dan membuat suasana kamar itu seperti suasana _hanami._

"Ka…Kalian?" sahut Sakura, masih kaget akan apa yang dia lihat. "Ini…apa? Apa—"

"Ini_ hanami_ untukmu, Sakura-san," sahut Tsuna, memanggil nama kecil Sakura. "Kau sudah menjadi keluarga kami, jadi, ini perayaannya."

"Mungkin tidak menyerupai_ hanami_ yang aslinya, tapi…" sahut Kyoko sambil tersenyum. "Ini hanami hanya untukmu, Sakura-chan."

Kazuki tersenyum dan berdiri di sebelah kursi roda Sakura. "Mereka menyiapkan ini dari pagi tadi, makannya kau kuajak keluar," sahut Kazuki, lalu berjongkok dan mengenggam tangan Sakura. "Ini kejutan kecil untukmu, Sakura."

Sakura menatap wajah teman-temannya satu per satu. Ini adalah sesuatu yang ia inginkan sejak lama. Hidup dikelilingi teman yang dia percayai dan cintai. Orang-orang yang dapat ia percayakan untuk meneteskan air mata—

"Hei, Sakura-chan, jangan menangis!"

"Waduh, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Tisu! Tisu, hoi! Tisu!"

Sakura, mencoba menghapus air matanya, menatap teman-temannya dengan senyuman. "Terima kasih," sahutnya. "Kalian adalah yang terbaik."

Semuanya tersenyum, lalu mengembang menjadi sebuah suara tawa. "Kalau begitu, ayo, kita makan-makan!" sahut Dino semangat dan mengambil sekaleng jus dari kantung plastik. "Ini, Sakura-chan, jus jeruk!"

"Terima kasih, Dino-san," sahut Sakura dan menerima kaleng jus itu. "Ah, kerai jendelanya dibuka saja, biar lebih terang…"

"Aaaah! Jangan, Sakura-chan!" sahut Dino buru-buru. "Ka-Kalau kau membuka kerai, nanti pemandangan luar akan merusak '_hanami_' ini. Lebih baik jangan ya?"

Sakura menatap Dino dengan wajah bingung. "Uh, ya, baiklah…" sahutnya.

"Oke, ayo kita mulai _hanami-_nya!"

_'Hanami'_ yang sebenarnya hanya acara makan-makan di sebuah kamar rumah sakit itu berlangsung meriah. Sakura, yang awalnya tidak memiliki semangat, kembali tersenyum lepas. Dia seperti menikmati hidupnya, waktunya, dan apapun yang ia miliki sekarang. Ia sangat mencintai teman-temannya—dan mungkin merekalah yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia masih kuat sampai saat ini.

Namun—hanya ada satu hal yang terus terpikir di kepala Sakura. Satu hal yang sedikit menganggunya.

_"Hibari-senpai—tidak ada disini."_

**-Sakura Addiction-**

Sakura terbangun di tengah malam, membuka matanya dengan berat. Entah kenapa, kata-kata '_operasi_' terus terngiang di otaknya. Dan Sakura mengakuinya—dia takut.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya, dan melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya. Pintu kamarnya terbuka sedikit, _mungkin Kakak keluar sebentar_—pikirnya. Sakura memeluk kakinya, membenamkan kepalanya. Dia takut, takut, sangat takut. Ini berbeda dengan ketakutan berbohong, atau ketakutan saat diberikan misi. Ini terasa seperti ketakutan yang bahkan membuatnya susah bernafas.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya lagi, menghela nafas. Ia berniat untuk tidur lagi, tapi sebuah cahaya dari luar jendela yang tertutup kerai itu menarik perhatiannya. Dengan penuh penasaran, Sakura mencoba berjalan pelan-pelan dan membuka kerai jendela dan melihat—

"Pohon Sakuranya…berbunga?" sahutnya terkejut saat melihat deretan pohon Sakura yang padahal tadi pagi belum berbunga sama sekali sekarang berbunga dengan indahnya. Sakura langsung membuka jendelanya, merasakan angin malam yang dingin dan menerbangkan kelopak bunga itu ke dalam kamarnya.

Sakura mengambil kelopak bunga itu. Wajahnya terkejut, dan segera menatap keluar lagi. "Tuan Bodoh yang bersembunyi disana!" panggilnya dengan suara lumayan lantang. "Keberatan kah jika aku meminta kamu menampakkan wajahmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Haloo?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Sakura menghela nafas lalu tersenyum kecil. "Katakan saja ini semua perbuatanmu…" sahut Sakura dan menompang dagunya dengan tangannya. "Hibari-senpai."

Seakan-akan kalimat tadi adalah mantera pemanggil, sosok yang memakai jaket hitam itu berjalan keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan wajah dingin dan lurus—seperti yang Sakura kenali dengan baik.

"Rajin sekali Hibari-senpai melakukan hal ini," sahut Sakura dengan suara khasnya. "Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Dino-san melarangku membuka kerai jendela. Ternyata ini alasannya,"

Hibari menganggkat pundaknya, dan berjalan ke arah Sakura. "Itu bukan urusanku," sahutnya dingin.

"Lalu, untuk apa pohon-pohon ini?"

"Untuk menghibur seseorang yang merasa akan mati besok."

Sakura mendengus. "Itu kejam, Hibari-senpai."

"Kau baru tahu?" tanyanya dan berhenti tepat di depan jendela kamar Sakura. "Mau melihat lebih dekat?"

"Apanya?"

"Bunganya."

"Hibari-senpai, aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk berjalan tanpa kursi roda—yah kecuali kalau berjarak pendek sih…" sahut Sakura. "Aku akan ambil kursi—"

"Tidak perlu," potong Hibari, dia membuka jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Sakura, lalu membalikkan badannya, menunjukkan posisi menawarkan Sakura untuk digendong punggung. "Ayo, naik."

"Eh?" pekik Sakura.

"Cepat."

Sakura terdiam sebentar, dengan tarikkan nafas, Sakura berusaha melompati jendela. Namun, keseimbangannya hilang dan dia terjatuh—tepat diatas punggung Hibari.

"Kau tidak bisa lebih pelan lagi?" protes Hibari dan membenarkan posisi Sakura. "Itu sakit."

"Su—Sudah bagus begini! Daripada aku harus lompat dari lantai dua?" sahut Sakura kesal. "Untung kamarku di lantai satu…"

Tanpa berbicara lagi, Hibari mulai berjalan mendekati pohon-pohon Sakura yang berbunga dengan indahnya dan lampu-lampu terang yang membuat warna merah muda itu semakin bersinar.

"Indah," sahut Sakura. "Meskipun ini hanya bunga palsu. Iya kan?"

Hibari tercengang, namun dia tetap diam. "Kau bisa tahu juga," sahutnya.

Sakura terkekeh. "Tentu saja. Kelopak bunga yang tadi masuk ke kamarku terbuat dari kain," sahutnya. "Aku tidak percaya Hibari-senpai bisa memasang bunga-bunga palsu itu dalam waktu singkat."

"Apakah itu pujian?"

"Terserah Hibari-senpai mau menganggapnya bagaimana," sahut Sakura tersenyum. "Tapi…terima kasih, Hibari-senpai."

"Ternyata kau bisa berterima kasih juga," komentar Hibari sambil tersenyum tipis. "—Teruslah hidup."

Sakura tersenyum. "Um," sahutnya dan memeluk Hibari. "Aku akan terus hidup. Demi teman-teman, demi Kakak, demi semua orang yang mendukungku."

"Itu saja?"

"Dan mungkin saja—demi kamu, Hibari-senpai."

**-Sakura ****Addiction-**

"Kau membiarkan adikmu diambil Kyouya?" tanya Dino di ambang pintu kamar Sakura, bertanya pada Kazuki yang menatap adiknya dan Hibari dari jendela kamar. "Kukira kau _sister complex_."

Kazuki terkekeh. "Yang benar saja, aku sudah punya pacar _cewek_, asal kau tahu saja," sahut Kazuki dengan nada mengejek. "Meski aku tidak rela Sakura diambil oleh manusia seperti dia, tapi—yah, mau diapakan lagi?"

"Tapi, Kyouya benar-benar mencintai Sakura-chan, bukan begitu?" tanya Dino dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura dan Hibari. "Bahkan dia rela memasang bunga-bunga palsu itu dari pagi selagi kita mengalihkan perhatian Sakura-chan."

"Meski aku benci mengakuinya, idenya ini—uh, bagus," sahut Kazuki kesal. "Seharusnya aku yang memikirkan ide seperti itu."

Dino tertawa kecil. "Yah, bahkan Kyouya yang seperti itu mau mengurusi hidup seseorang," sahutnya. "Sakura-chan itu luar biasa. Dia bisa membuat Kyouya seperti itu. Hebat."

Kazuki memalingkan pandangannya ke Dino, dan memasang wajah jijik. "Jangan sentuh adikku, pedofil," sahutnya.

"AP—Argh! Ternyata Kakak-Adik tidak jauh beda!" bentak Dino. "Dengar, aku bukan pe—"

"Iya, iya, aku tahu, jangan diulang lagi," potong Kazuki. "Sekarang, aku hanya ingin berdoa akan keberhasilan operasi Sakura besok."

"Ya, kita doakan dia—"

_To be continued…_

* * *

YEAH! Chapter 14!

Ini dikerjain pas sela-sela liburan yang enggak bisa aku sebut sebagai "liburan". Kenapa? Karena dalam seminggu ini liburan dipenuhi dengan ngerjain peer, kerja kelompok, dan lain-lain. Argh.

Ah iya numpang promosi. Sekolahku ngadain cup, yaitu **_Moonzher Cup 2011: Find Yourself, Face Your Fear_** yang dimulai tanggal 6 Mei 2011 nanti. Bagi kalian yang pengen ikut, lombanya banyak loh. Ada basket, futsal, fotografi, short movie, cosplay, Japanese speech, cheers, mading, FBB, musikalisasi puisi, saman, tari tradisional, voli, badminton, KIR dan nasyid. Bagi yang tertarik, liat official twitter-nya di moonzhercup11 atau websitenya di www(dot)moonzhercup(dot)com. Find yourself, face your fear!

Oke. Semoga kalian suka chapter ini ya! Jujur, kayaknya chapter ini banyak adegan shoujo-nya hahaha. Keracunan manga shoujo saya. Hahaha :p

Terima kasih ya yang udah review di chapter 13 yang ngetiknya bahkan ngebuat authornya sendiri _blushing._ Review chapter ini juga ya! I love you all! Maaf kalo ada mistype, cerita gaje ato hal-hal lain yang aneh di chapter ini. Lepaskan uneg-uneg kalian dengan menekan tombol imut-imut bertuliskan 'review' itu ya! :3

_Thank You~_


	15. Alive!

Jangan lu

Katekyo Hitman Reborn selalu milik Akira Amano-sensei, kalo saya yang punya, ceritanya bakal hancur ditengah dan kemunculan Hibari bakal aku banyakin :p

Hak milik saya hanya Aihara Sakura dan ceritanya, itu aja, gak lebih, gak kurang.

Tulisan miring berarti kisah masa lalu/cerita seseorang/mimpi/pikiran seseorang

Read, Enjoy, and Review!

**THIS CHAPTER IS SAKURA'S POV. YANG ADA DI DALAM LINE HORIZONTAL ITU BERARTI KEADAAN DI 'DUNIA NYATA'.**

* * *

**Sakura Addiction**

_Keajaiban terbesar bagiku adalah fakta bahwa aku disini, masih hidup._

Chapter 15 : Alive!

* * *

"Sakura, kau sudah siap?"

"Um,"

_Takut._

"Benar-benar sudah siap?"

"Aku harus bilang berapa kali supaya Kakak percaya?"

_Aku takut._

"Tidak takut?"

"—Biasa saja…"

_Tentu saja aku takut, Kakak bodoh._

Kakak menghela nafas. Setelah itu aku melihat seorang dokter memberikanku bius dan membuatku perlahan mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur.

Ya—aku tertidur. Tapi aku bisa masih bisa merasakan tempat tidurku didorong, aku masih bisa mendengar suara-suara yang memanggil namaku dengan nada sedih, dan aku merasakan seseorang membelai rambutku lembut.

Namun, setelah merasakan sesuatu yang dingin, semua kesadaranku seperti ditarik ke sebuah lubang hitam dan aku terjatuh ke sebuah padang rumput yang luas, dengan langit biru cerah, sungai yang mengalir indah dan wangi yang membuatku nyaman.

**_-Sakura Addiction-_**

Aku melihat kesana-kemari, mencari hal yang bisa kulihat dan bisa kumengerti. Ini dimana? Dan kenapa aku disini? Aku berjalan beberapa langkah dan merasakan kalau aku telanjang kaki, dan rumput-rumput yang lembut membelai kakiku.

"Sakura,"

Sebuah suara memanggilku. Suara _itu. _Suara yang sudah lama kurindukan...

"Ibu?" sahutku memastikan. "Ibu? Ibu?"

Sosok yang kukenali sebagai 'Ibu' tersenyum padaku. Ia mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna putih yang indah—dan entah kenapa, aku juga mengenakan gaun yang sama. Rambut hitam panjangnya masih indah, dan dia serasa seperti 'Ibu' yang selama ini kukenali. Tapi—ini dimana? Dan kenapa aku bisa berada disini?

"Ini adalah dunia pikiranmu, Sakura," sahut Ibu tersenyum padaku dan mulai berjalan. "Kalau dijelaskan secara singat…ini dunia dimana kamu terjebak diantara hidup atau mati."

"EH? Jadi, aku sudah mati?" pekikku kaget.

"Bukan begitu, Sakura!" sahut Ibu cepat-cepat membantah. "Kau itu belum mati, dan juga tidak hidup pula. Nyawamu masih—"

Aku tersenyum kecut. "Jadi, aku masih tidak jelas akan hidup atau akan bye-bye, yah?" sahutku. Ibu hanya bisa terdiam dan mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut—dengan sentuhan hangat yang selalu kuingat.

"Kamu sudah berusaha, ya, Sakura,"

Dan aku tenggelam dalam kehangatan tangan Ibu.

* * *

"Dokter, gawat, detak jantungnya melemah!"

"Bawakan pemacu jantung!"

"Dokter! Darahnya—"

* * *

Aku terus menikmati kehangatan Ibu yang sudah lama tidak kurasakan—namun, seperti dialiri arus listrik tiba-tiba, suara Hibari-senpai memanggilku terdengar di telingaku, meski aku tahu tak mungkin Hibari-senpai ada di sekitar sini.

"Kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Ibu tersenyum.

"Uh, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa…" sahutku pelan. Aku kembali memegang tangan Ibu, namun—rasa hangat itu serasa menghilang begitu saja.

"Sakura, mau pergi bersama Ibu?" tanya Ibu dengan lembut. "Ada sebuah tempat indah yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu di seberang sungai itu."

"Menyebrang sungai? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Ada perahu kecil disana, ayo," sahut Ibu dan menarik tanganku. Aku merasa aneh, sangat, sangat aneh.

"Uh, tempat indah seperti apa, Bu?" tanyaku.

"Kau akan lihat nanti," sahutnya dan tersenyum. Aku mulai berjalan mengikuti langkah Ibu, perlahan-lahan, hingga sampai di tepi sungai yang jernih itu.

"Ayo, naik," sahut Ibu dan mempersilahkanku naik di sebuah perahu kecil tak jauh di depanku. Aku, dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, berjalan mendekati perahu itu. Namun, aku merasakan sebuah tangan lagi memegang tangan kananku—sedangkan Ibu berada di sebelah kiriku.

"Jangan pergi," sahut sebuah suara.

Aku mengenal suara itu. Sangat, sangat mengenalnya. Aku menengok ke arah suara itu dan—ya. Dia berdiri disana.

* * *

"Dokter, gawat, kita akan kehilangannya—"

"Tidak! Jangan sampai dia…"

"Tapi jantungnya…jantungnya sudah tidak berdetak lagi!"

"Tidak—tidak! Jangan menyerah dulu!"

"Tapi, dokter! Dia sudah tak mungkin terselamatkan!"

"TIDAK! Dia akan kuselamatkan! Banyak orang-orang yang mencintainya sedang menunggunya di luar sana!"

* * *

Dia ada disisiku, berdiri, memegangi tanganku dengan wajah lurusnya yang tak pernah berubah. "Jangan pergi, Sakura," sahutnya lembut.

"Kenapa—Kenapa Hibari-senpai disini?"

"Kubilang, jangan pergi," sahutnya. Disini, dia tampak lebih lembut dan sedih, dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam dia terus mengenggam tanganku.

"Sakura, ayo, cepat naik," sahut Ibu memegangi tangan kiriku, memaksaku menaiki perahu itu. "Ibu tidak sabar memperlihatkanmu tempat indah itu."

"Sakura, jangan pergi," paksa Hibari-senpai dan mengenggam tangan kananku erat, seperti takut aku pergi. "Jangan naik perahu itu."

"Tunggu—sebenarnya siapa kalian berdua dan kemana aku harus pergi?" sahutku bingung.

Mereka terdiam. Kedua tangan orang yang sangat berharga bagiku masih mengenggam erat kedua tanganku. Namun, hanya ada satu kehangatan yang mengalir. Hanya ada satu tangan yang memberikanku kenyamanan.

* * *

_Deg._

"Do—Dokter! Jantungnya, jantungnya!"

"Mustahil."

"Ajaib…"

"Jantungnya…berdetak lagi?"

"Padahal, beberapa menit yang lalu jantungnya sempat terhenti…"

"Ini kejaiban. Sungguh, gadis ini…"

* * *

Aku melepas tanganku yang tidak merasakan kehangatan sama sekali. Aku menatap wajahnya yang terkejut, namun aku tetap memasang senyumku pada orang yang sangat kucintai itu.

"Maaf…" sahutku. "Tapi, ternyata, aku yang bodoh ini masih ingin bersamanya."

Dia tersenyum. "Sudah kuduga kau akan berkata seperti itu," sahutnya lembut. "Dan aku bersyukur kau memilihnya."

"Maafkan aku, Ibu…"

Ibu berdiri dan memeluk aku dan Hibari-senpai sekaligus. "Teruslah hidup, kalian berdua," sahutnya. "Ibu akan mengawasi kalian."

Ibu melepaskan pelukannya. Dia tersenyum pada kami, mengecup dahiku dan mengelus kepala Hibari-senpai. Setelah itu, dia hilang menjadi kelopak-kelopak bunga dan terbang dihembus angin.

"Ibu…."

"Sakura, ayo pulang," sahut Hibari-senpai, masih mengenggam tangan kananku. "Semuanya menunggumu."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. "Tapi…sebenarnya, kamu siapa? Tidak mungkin Hibari-senpai yang asli…ada disini, bukan?"

Sosok Hibari-senpai itu tersenyum. "Aku wujud keingianmu untuk hidup," sahutnya.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Hibari-senpai menarik tanganku dan membuat wajahku dekat dengan wajahnya. "Mungkin saja karena aku adalah orang yang paling mencintaimu?"

"HE?"

"Atau mungkin karena aku adalah orang yang paling kau cintai?"

"APA ITU?" teriakku dengan wajah memerah. "Hi—Hi—Hi—Hibari-senpai, aku, uh, aku…"

Hibari-senpai memelukku, membuatku hangat, dan aku merasakan seluruh tubuhku terasa 'lega' dan terbebaskan dari sesuatu.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Lampu tanda operasi berlangsung dimatikan. Semuanya yang menuggu Sakura—Kazuki, Hibari, Tsuna dkk, Dino, Kusakabe, Romario—seketika tersentak saat dokter keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Dok, bagaimana?" sahut Kazuki.

"Tadi, jantungnya sempat berhenti," sahutnya dengan suara sedih. Seluruh orang di ruangan itu tersentak kaget, menahan nafas, dan bahkan beberapa mulai menangis.

"Lalu, sekarang?" tanya Tsuna panik.

Dokter mengangkat kepalanya, dia menatap wajah orang-orang yang berada disana, lalu dia mengembangkan sebuah senyuman.

"Dia masih hidup."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

UOH! Dalam sehari chapter ini selesai kubantai! Di sekolah pula, pas lagi eskul :p

Chapter ini cukup menyenangkan buat diketik, engga tau kenapa sih. Oh ya, soal 'menyebrangi sungai' itu, menurut kepercayaan Jepang, kalau kita menyebrangi sungai di alam baka kita bakal mati. Itu sih menurut apa yang kutahu, kalau ada yang tahu secara lengkap dan benar, kasih tau ya!

Makasih ya, yang chapter kemarin sudah review! Review chapter ini juga yaaa! Maaf kalo ada typo ato chapter ini aneh dan kurang bisa dimengerti, maaf, maaf banget!

Bagi peng-review ke-100 akan saya kasih hadiah! Apa itu? Akan aku kasih tau di chapter selanjutnya setelah aku tahu siapa yang review ke-100!


	16. Happy Birthday

Katekyo Hitman Reborn selalu milik Akira Amano-sensei, kalo saya yang punya, ceritanya bakal hancur ditengah dan kemunculan Hibari bakal aku banyakin :p

Hak milik saya hanya Aihara Sakura dan ceritanya, itu aja, gak lebih, gak kurang.

Tulisan miring berarti kisah masa lalu/cerita seseorang/mimpi/pikiran seseorang

Read, Enjoy, and Review!

* * *

**Sakura Addiction**

_Untukmu yang sudah berjuang sejauh ini, selamat ulang tahun..._

Chapter 16: Happy Birthday

* * *

Hibari masih duduk di sisi tempat tidur Sakura, menjaga gadis mungil yang masih belum siuman sejak operasi kemarin._ Ia mungkin akan sadar besok atau lusa_—begitu kata dokter.

Kamar Sakura tidak pernah sepi. Setiap jam selalu saja ada orang yang mengunjunginya, mengharapkan gadis itu sudah membuka matanya begitu mereka datang. Namun sayang, mata hijau milik Sakura belum terbuka.

"Sayang sekali, ya," celutuk Dino dari belakang Hibari. "Dia belum sadar padahal besok ia ulang tahun."

Hibari tidak merespon.

"Kyouya, kau sudah ada disini sejak jam berapa?"

"Sejak kemarin."

Jawaban Hibari membuat mulut Dino menganga. Jadi, dari kemarin, orang ini belum mengangkat kakinya dari rumah sakit? Heh, bicara soal cinta.

Dino mengangkat bahunya. "Yah, pokoknya jaga dia, Kyouya," sahutnya. "Kau tahu dia gadis kesayangan banyak orang."

Hibari menengok kearah Dino, dan mulutnya terbuka seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Dan jangan panggil aku pedofil. Tolong. Aku muak," sahut Dino cepat-cepat sebelum ia tersiksa oleh ejekkan barunya itu.

"Terserah," sahutnya dan kembali menatap Sakura. Wajahnya nampak lebih berwarna dibanding saat sebelum operasi—wajahnya pucat, badannya kurus dan ia nampak seperti tubuh tak bernyawa. Namun sekarang, ia nampak lebih sehat.

Hibari mengenggam tangan Sakura, mengharapkan gadis itu cepat-cepat membuka matanya.

**-Sakura Addiction-**

Sepasang bola mata itu mencari-cari dan menerka sedang apa yang terjadi. Dia melihat jam—Jam 11.55 malam—dan ia menghela nafas. Dia menutup mata kembali, namun ia merasakan kehangatan mengalir di tangannya.

Ia menengok ke sumber kehangatan itu.

Ia tersenyum.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya pemilik bola mata itu. Si sumber kehangatan itu tersenyum kembali.

"Bukankah seharusnya itu kalimatku?" tanyanya. "Entah ini hobimu atau bagaimana, kau terus membuat semuanya khawatir."

Si pemilik bola mata itu tertawa. "Maafkan aku, Hibari-senpai," sahutnya.

"Permintaan maaf diterima."

"Apaan itu?" sahut pemilik bola mata itu—Sakura—dengan nada cerianya. "Um, itu—Hibari-senpai, sampai kapan senpai akan mengenggam—"

"Kau takkan kulepaskan," sahutnya dan masih mengenggam tangan gadis itu. "Tak akan."

"Eh?" sahut Sakura dengan wajah memerah. "Uh—ituu, Hibari-senpai…"

"Kenapa?" sahut Hibari dan menatap mata Sakura tajam, membuat Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dan seketika saja, ruangan itu menjadi sunyi dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Hei," panggil Hibari. "Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Eh?" sahut Sakura dan mencari letak jam. "Jam…12 lewat?"

Hibari tersenyum tipis. Dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura hingga Sakura bisa merasakan nafas Hibari.

"Hi—Hibari-senpai?"

"Selamat ulang tahun," sahutnya dan mengecup kening Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa diam dengan mata terbelak.

"E—E—Eh? Ulang tahun? Tunggu, ini—ini tanggal berapa?" sahut Sakura panik dan menunjukkan wajah merah.

Hibari memegang kepala Sakura dengan kedua tangannya, membuat gadis itu tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi gadis itu—kaget, malu, dan tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Aku sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu, dan kau tidak berterima kasih?" tanya Hibari.

Sakura menatap Hibari, lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menyentuh tangan kiri Hibari yang masih berada di kepalanya. Hibari ingin mengangkat kepala gadis itu—namun ia merasakan air mengalir di tangannya.

"Oi," panggil Hibari.

Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Kau menangis?"

Seketika, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menunjukkan wajahnya yang menangis. Sebelum Hibari bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Sakura memeluknya, dan meneruskan tangisnya.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih…" isak Sakura. "Aku akan mengatakannya sebanyak apapun yang senpai minta—karena aku benar-benar berterima kasih atas semuanya!"

Sakura terus mengulangi kalimat 'terima kasih' itu dalam isaknya. Hibari terdiam, dia tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat kepala Sakura dengan tangannya, membuat ia bisa melihat wajah gadis itu dengan jelas.

"Kau jelek," sahutnya dan menghapus air mata gadis itu.

"Biarin!" balas Sakura.

"Kau gadis aneh yang berani melawanku."

"Lalu?"

"Kau yang pertama bisa membuatku merasa menjadi bodoh."

"Bukankah dari awal Hibari-senpai sudah bodoh?"

Hibari tersenyum tipis—oh, betapa ia menginginkan gadis ini.

"…Dan kau milikku."

"Apa—eh?"

Hibari langsung mencium gadis itu—lagi—sebelum ia bisa protes atau menanyakan apa arti kata-katanya tadi. Ia menahan kepala Sakura dengan tangan kanannya, dan tangan kirinya mengenggam tangan Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura—ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, apa yang ia lakukan, dan kenapa ia lakukan itu. Sakura hanya menutup mata dan menerima ciuman itu.

Dan—dalam lubuk hati Sakura ia berpikir; ini ulang tahun terbaik.

**-Sakura Addiction-**

"Sakura-chan, happy birthday!" sahut Dino dan membawakan seloyang kue. "Yah, meski pesta ulang tahunmu dirayakan di kamar rumah sakit, tidak apa-apa kan?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa!"

"Berarti, ini pesta untuk ulang tahunmu sekaligus perayaan kau sudah sadar," sahut Kazuki. "Dan juga dokter bilang lusa kau sudah boleh pulang!"

Sakura tersenyum. "Terima kasih!" sahutnya riang.

Ruangannya sekarang dipenuhi oleh teman-temannya yang tersenyum dam tertawa. Mereka memotong kue ulang tahun Sakura, makan-makan, saling bercanda—seolah-olah mereka melupakan kalau kemarin nyawa Sakura hampir melayang, pergi, tidak kembali lagi.

Kriet.

Suara pintu kamar itu dibuka, membuat suata tawa yang sedang bergema di ruangan itu terhenti begitu melihat siapa yang berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang tajam dan dingin.

"Ayah," gumam Kazuki dengan suara waspada.

Keichiro, seakan-akan tidak menganggap orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu, terus berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur Sakura—hingga dengan gesit Sakura mengeluarkan pedangnya dari bawah tempat tidurnya, melepas sarungnya, dan mengarahkan mata pedang itu ke leher ayahnya sendiri.

Namun, Keichiro adalah petarung sejati. Ia tahu gadis itu tidak akan bisa menebas kepalanya begitu saja—ia tidak bergerak se-inchi pun.

"Menaruh pedang di bawah tempat tidur," gumam Keichiro sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kau benar-benar seperti ibumu."

Sakura tidak menjawab. Namun ekspresinya terlihat jelas kalau ia marah, kesal, dan sedih. "Ayah, Sakura, jangan melakukan hal-hal bodoh disini!" cegah Kazuki sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Hal-hal bodoh?" ulang Keichiro, lalu ia tertawa keras. "Jadi, menawarkan perdamaian ke anakku sendiri adalah hal bodoh, Kazuki?"

"Eh?" sahut Sakura—namun sama sekali tidak menurunkan pedangnya. "Damai? Apa maksud Ayah?"

"Ya—secara peraturan kau sudah memotong salah satu bagian dari tubuhmu dan itu artinya kau sudah keluar dari Klan Murasaki," sahut Keichiro. "Namun, anakku yang bodoh, kau serius keluar dari klan ini? Biasanya jika ada anggota Murasaki yang keluar, dia langsung diincar oleh pembunuh bayaran dan nyawanya hanya bertahan seminggu, loh."

Sakura mendecak. "Jadi, maksud Ayah, Ayah menawarkanku untuk kembali ke Klan?"

Keichiro mengangkat bahunya. "Secara literal, iya," sahutnya. "Namun, Ayah akan bernegosiasi denganmu."

"Negosiasi?"

Keichiro tersenyum. Ia mengatakan rencananya, dan Sakura menurunkan pedangnya.

**-Sakura Addiction-**

Keichiro berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit—sendirian, tanpa dijemput mobil—lalu terhenti di depan gerbang rumah sakit.

"Idemu bagus," sahut Keichiro datar. "Aku tak menyangka Sakura akan mensetujuinya."

Orang itu tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu dia bagaimana," sahutnya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok, dan melipat tangannya. "Dan kuharap kau akan mengerti tentangnya juga."

Keichiro tertawa. "Heh, sepertinya aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mensetujui kalau kau yang akan menjaga anakku di masa depan," sahutnya dan menghampiri orang itu. "Hibari."

Hibari berjalan tiga langkah dan menatap ke arah rumah sakit—tepatnya, ke jendela kamae Sakura yang terlihat jelas kalau gadis itu sedang menikmati hidupnya. "Kalau begitu, aku terima itu," sahutnya.

"Terima?" tanya Keichiro. "Terima apa?"

Hibari tersenyum tipis. "Aku menerima kesempatan untuk menjaga Sakura di masa depan. Selamanya."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Chapter 16! Chapter 16! Yeay! *slapped*

Chapter ini dikerjakan saya dengan kece (ditengah-ditengah pelajaran sosiologi). Hebat kan? *slapped again* dan chapter ini sangat menyenangkan untuk diketik. Sa-nga-t! :3

Oke, sesuai janjiku di chapter kemaren, yang nge-review ke 100 akan dapat hadiah. Dan yang ke-100 adalah…**Seiran!**

Hadiahnya itu bakal dikasih tau pas chapter akhir Sakura Addiction. Soalnya kalo dikasih tau sekarang, bakal jadi spoiler :p

Oke, jangan lupa review chapter ini, ya! Maaf kalo ada typo, ceritanya ancur ato aneh. Tulis semua uneg-uneg kalian di review ya!

Thank You~


	17. Addicted To You

Katekyo Hitman Reborn selalu milik Akira Amano-sensei, kalo saya yang punya, ceritanya bakal hancur ditengah dan kemunculan Hibari bakal aku banyakin :p

Hak milik saya hanya Aihara Sakura dan ceritanya, itu aja, gak lebih, gak kurang.

Tulisan miring berarti kisah masa lalu/cerita seseorang/mimpi/pikiran seseorang

Read, Enjoy, and Review!

* * *

**Sakura Addiction**

_Aku sudah tertarik padamu, apa yang bisa kulakukan lagi?_

Chapter 17: Addicted to You

* * *

"Sakura-chan, selamat sudah keluar dari rumah sakit!" sahut Dino riang dan memberikan sebuket bunga ke Sakura. "Dan kau kembali diterima ke keluargamu, selamat!"

Raut muka Sakura berubah. "Yang itu tidak usah disinggung lagi," bisiknya kesal. Dino hanya tertawa mendengarnya—mengingat bahwa Sakura mensetujui negosiasi Keichiro dengan mudah.

"Sakura-chan, kau itu manis sekali," sahut Dino dan mengelus-elus kepala Sakura dengan wajah seakan-akan dia melihat seorang anak kecil yang masih polos yang sedang memeluk boneka. "Aku jadi ingin menjadikan kau adikku~"

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari adikku, pedofil," sahut Kazuki tiba-tiba dan mengangkat tangan Dino dari kepala Sakura. "Sudah cukup Sakura dimonopoli oleh Hibari, jangan sampai kau juga ikut-ikutan!"

Dino mencoba menahan marahnya. "Kazuki, dengar. Pertama, aku bukan pedofil. Kedua, jika aku mencoba memonopoli Sakura-chan juga, pasti aku sudah dibunuh Kyouya!" bela Dino yang hanya membuat Kazuki terkekeh mengejeknya.

"Sudah, sudah! Ayo, kita pulang saja!" sahut Sakura melerai mereka berdua, sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk bertarung di dalam rumah sakit.

"Tapi, Sakura!"

"Tapi, Sakura-chan!"

"Ayo pulang atau kalian berdua akan merasakan dinginnya pedangku."

"B—Baik," sahut mereka berdua, dengan wajah pucat. Sakura memang manis—namun kalau membuatnya marah…dia menjadi monster paling manis di dunia.

**-Sakura Addiction-**

"Kazuki, kau masih ingat negosiasi Keichiro waktu itu?" bisik Dino dengan suara cukup pelan, mencoba agar Sakura yang berjalan beberapa langkah didepan mereka tidak mendengarnya. "Rasanya negosiasi itu…agak terlalu baik."

Kazuki berpikir sebentar. "Setelah kau katakana itu…rasanya benar," sahut Kazuki dengan suara pelan juga. "Ayah hampir tidak pernah membuat negosiasi sebaik itu dengan orang lain."

"Tunggu, negosiasi Keichiro waktu itu apa?" sahut Dino, mencoba mengingat. "Kalau enggak salah, 'Akan kuberikan kebebasan jika kau mengabdi—"

"Yang benar, 'Kuberikan kau kebebasan hidup jika kau terus menyandang nama Murasaki, meski kau masuk Vongola'," ralat Sakura, memandang Dino dan Kazuki yang tersenyum garing. "Yah, aku setuju kalau Ayah terlalu baik memberikanku negosiasi yang pasti kuterima itu."

Sakura membalikkan badan dan terus berjalan. "Satu-satunya alasan yang logis adalah ide negosiasi itu diberitahu oleh seseorang ke Ayah," sahut Sakura dan membuat Kazuki dan Dino merasa dicurigai. "Dan yang pasti, bukan kalian berdua."

Kazuki dan Dino menghela nafas. Sedangkan Sakura, ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikirannya—tanpa berpikir lagi, Sakura berlari, meninggalkan Kazuki dan Dino yang kaget dengan tindakannya itu.

Yang ada di pikiran Sakura hanya satu: pergi ke tempat itu.

**-Sakura Addiction-**

Sakura memasuki lingkungan sekolahnya, berlari menuju tangga dan menaikkinya dengan cepat—yang diselingi dengan sedikit istirahat. Dia baru keluar dari rumah sakit—wajar bukan?

Setelah berlari yang diselingi beberapa istirahat duduk di tangga, Sakura sampai di pintu menuju tempat yang ia tujui. Setelah mengambil nafas dan mengaturnya, Sakura menelan ludah dan membuka pintu itu dengan harapan ia menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Begitu pintu itu dibuka, angin segar menyambutnya—namun dia tidak ada disana.

Sebuah helaan keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura. Ia nampak kecewa. "Di atap sekolah enggak ada…" gumamnya dengan wajah sedih. "Jadi, dima—"

"Mencariku?" tanya suara yang sangat Sakura kenali dari belakangnya.

Sakura terkejut, dan langsung dia membalikan badannya dan melihatnya—Hibari—berdiri di belakangnya, menyandarkan tubuhnya di daun pintu, lengkap dengan Hibird di pundaknya. "Kau baru keluar dari rumah sakit dan mencariku?" celetuknya sebelum Sakura bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"BUKAN ITU!" bantah Sakura tanpa ragu-ragu dengan wajah memerah. "A—Aku hanya—uhm, berterima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Hibari-senpai bukan yang memberi ide negosiasi ke Ayah?"

"Begitukah?"

"Hibari-senpai, tidak usah bohong."

"Aku hanya sekedar memberi ide, bukan membantumu."

"Dasar enggak jujur."

"Heh, lihat sekarang siapa yang bicara," sahut Hibari dan menghampiri Sakura, menyentuh rambutnya yang kini hanya sebahu. "Yang tidak jujur itu bukannya kau?"

Muka Sakura memerah. "T—Ta—Tapi bukannya Hibari-senpai juga?" sahutnya panik.

Hibari tersenyum tipis, lalu menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Sakura. "Lalu, kau mau jujur padaku?" tanyanya yang membuat wajah Sakura merah padam.

"Ju—Jujur apa?"

"Kuberikan sebuah penawaran; kau mau jadi milikku?"

"HAH?" pekik Sakura, mulutnya mulai terbuka untuk menyatakan kebingungan, namun, ia menutupnya kembali setelah ingat kata-kata Dino, "Ucapan Kyouya itu terkadang memiliki arti yang berbeda."

Sakura terdiam, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Hibari dan mengartikannya ke bahasa manusia normal, dan tak lama, seketika wajahnya berubah merah padam—yang membuat Hibari makin tersenyum.

"Ah, kau sudah mengerti apa yang kumaksud?" tanyanya. "Ternyata kau jenius sungguhan."

"A—Aku, uh, tapi, Hibari-senpai—"

"Aku hanya ingin jawaban 'iya' atau 'tidak'."

"Tapi…"

"Cepat jawab."

Sakura terdiam, matanya dialihkan kesana-kemari, namun yang ia bisa lihat hanyalah wajah Hibari. Ia mengambil nafas, mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdetak kencang seperti sebuah lagu.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kedua mata Hibari sambil tersenyum.

"Um," sahutnya dengan suara pelan.

"Akan kuanggap itu sebagai 'iya'," sahut Hibari dan mengecup pipi Sakura lembut, mengelus rambutnya dan memeluknya erat. "Kalau kau meninggalkanku, kau akan kuburu sampai mati."

Sakura tertawa kecil dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa begini," sahut Sakura. "Tapi yah—biarkan saja ya?"

Hibari tersenyum tipis, melepaskan pelukannya, dan mengecup bibir Sakura. Sekarang—Sakura tidak terkejut, kaget, atau bahkan marah. Ia hanya menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman Hibari.

Eh? Kau tidak tahu apa arti kata-kata Hibari?

Bukankah itu sudah jelas?

"Aku mencintaimu."

_The End…?_

* * *

**O-MA-KE**

"Hi—Hibari…dia benar-benar minta dibunuh!"

"Tunggu, Kazuki. Kalau kau tiba-tiba datang dan menganggu mereka, yang ada kau akan dilempar tonfa!"

"Biarkan aku dilempar tonfa atau dibunuh! Itu bibir adikku yang ia cium!"

"Bukannya kau sudah merelakan Sakura-chan?"

"SIAPA BILANG?"

"Kecilkan suaramu! Atau Kyo—ugh."

"Kalian berdua, cukup berani ya."

"Hibari-senpai, lebih baik kita apakan mereka berdua?"

"Serang mereka. Kau bawa pedang kan?"

"Tentu."

"Tu—Tu—Tunggu! Kyouya! Sakura-chan!"

"AAAAAAAAAARGH—!"

* * *

...Tamat?

Sakura Addiction...udah tamat?

*gak tau mau seneng ato sedih*

TENANG! Para pembaca yang tercinta, saya sudah memutuskan membuat sequel dari Sakura Addiction yang terdiri dari one-shot(s) per chapter. Dan **Seiran, **yang nge-review ke 100, mendapat hadiah boleh request tema cerita untuk salah satu chapter, kayak tema Valentine atau ulang tahun, terserah. Asal masih dalam ruang lingkup Sakura Addiction (?).

Saya ngucapin banyak, banyak, BANYAK terima kasih untuk semua yang udah ngebaca dan ngereview cerita ini. Ini cerita pertama saya yang paling panjang, ada OC, review 100, dan masuk nominasi IFA. Fic ini juga fic pertama yang saya publish dari sekian lama hiatus. Saya senang bisa ngehibur kalian dengan fic ini :')

Btw, saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan chapter ini. YA AMPUN, UKK SAYA DIUNDUR JADINYA BARU SELESAI SELASA KEMAREN! Mana empat hari pertama langsung kombo biologi-fisika-kimia-matematika pula. Kepala saya botak deh lama-lama gara-gara ini *curhat*

Sakura Addiction emang udah tamat, tapi ada sequel-nya yang insya allah aku publish gak lama lagi. Kalau untuk judul sequel-nya itu **More Sakura Addiction. **Tolong fic itu dibaca dan direview juga ya :D

P.S: Omake-nya gaje yah.

P.S.S: See you again! :D

_Last but not least, thank you~_


End file.
